Like Father Like Daughter
by ForgottenInspiration
Summary: Years had past and the Host Club has sucessfully graduated and have families of their own. Now is the time for their children to experiance the wonderful school life of Ouran High School. Will they carry on the Host Club?
1. He's my Father

**Notes from the author:**

I guess that a lot has been going on with me and suddenly got a crazy idea for another Ouran High School Fanfiction. Gah! I was bored and I'm a mess! I got an idea to write this time because I was totally mad and got into a fight with a friend about the Host Club. I tried to calm down but suddenly got all these images about how the Host Club will grow up and had families. Doesn't it sound weird? So this story will explain my vission of after years past and how each of the Host Club members have kids and how the Ouran High School lives revolve around them. Please read and review. This would take a while. Sorry for not updating recently. Hey! A girl has a life here...

* * *

Twirling her pink mechanical pencil around her fingers, Reina was absolutely bored. Being in an all-famous-rich-living Private School of Ouran High sure fills the schedule of her every day activities. If going to school was even called an activity. The blonde hair girl sighed as the History teacher finished explaining about European history. Did all that matter to her? She sighed again and put her stencils back into her pencil case and collect her stuff into her school pack and ran out of the classroom in a dash as the lunch bell rang.

KRIIING!!

Reina was a seventeen year old filthy-rich student attending Ouran High School. As far as she can remember, she has been studying there since her childhood and could remember all the in and out of the school's background and the students within it. Where was she heading? To the Principle's office to meet the Principle of cause! Such nerve of this particular lady to be running through the halls of Ouran academy in her flashy uniform. She really dislikes the yellow gown design as the girls' uniform but she wasn't in any position to change that was she?

To any of her concern, she wanted to break out of her boredom. But how? She was tired of asking her father for suggestions but she wasn't the one to quit. The seconds' hand ticked on the Principle's watch as he already guessed that Reina would be dashing through his door every now and then during school.

TICK! BOOM! (.)

Reina finally opened up the doors of the Principle's office with a big frown on her face. The Principle can only smile to his most favourite pupil in the academy. Why was Reina his 'favourite'? Besides her dynamic entry into his office unprofessional, she is just one of a kind to his personal affection. As the Principle of Ouran, he was pretty lucky to be able inherit the Suou legacy and carry on his father's place as the Ouran academy's most charming Principle. (_yea right XD_)

"Otou-san! Since when did I told you can change my classes?" shouted Reina as her high pitched voice screeched across the room.

"I didn't change a thing my dear," said the principle brushing off strains of hair of his eyes in a romantic pose. "You must be joking. Why must you come to my office this time? Oh! I know. My own daughter must have missed me. After all, I did leave the mansion early today." This time, for real, the Principle enjoys calling this one his own daughter. For he, years ago called a special someone his daughter but in reality was just another girl wasn't linked to him through blood.

"Whose daughter wants to cry missing her own father who acts like a waiter at a night bar?" And again, Reina throw another shout to her father over his desk slamming both hands onto it.

Again! The Principle turns into another one of his dramatic poses across his arm chair. "A night bar waiter? Is that all you see your father as? Reina-chan, don't you see me more that?"

"Sorry, not today," she replied coldly.

The Principle froze and turned to his miserable corner.

"C'mon! How couldn't I get mad if you put me into another one of those elective classes without permission! I dislike World History!" Reina's temper got worse until a soft knock broke the chaos.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Um… Principle Suou. I brought in the papers from student council. They needed your approval for the existing clubs to keep being active for the next term also," said a young girl stepping into the Principle's office. When she looked across the room, she could figure what happened between the Principle together with his daughter.

"Uh, is this really a bad time?" she asked as a tiny sweat drop was formed behind her long black hair. In her hands were papers of documents about the school co-curricular department which needs the Principle's signature.

"Oh no Kumiko-chan. Sorry to make you worried," said the Principle regaining his posture and made a stance. Okay, it's strange how the Principle can call his students so casually by their first name.

"She isn't worried," said Reina refiguring.

Principle Suou rested a hand on his daughter. Some stains of her long silky hair touched his fingers and he kinda' like that feeling. He smiled as he looked into her brown golden eyes. Every time that Reina looks back at him with her round eyes, it amazes him that even though the colour of their hair match, their eyes didn't. Nostalgia.

"That's not for you to decide Reina." Reina eyes met her father's blue eyes not bringing a fuss to it. "All right Kumiko-chan. Thank you for bringing them in. I was waiting for them." Taking the papers from Kumiko, Principle Suou took a brief reference through the clubs' status. It's all a matter of achievement.

Reina walked towards Kumiko and have a little talk with her. "Hey, Kumiko. Are you helping out the Student Council again?"

"Yes. Since the new semester is nearing, there is just too much work to be done. I thought I can help them out." Kumiko explains the exact situation of the Ouran academy's student council and how the clubs' have been getting ready taking in new freshmen.

That's right; Ouran academy will be having a graduation ceremony soon. The last years' students from the Primary Section will be moving up to Middle School and the seniors' from the Middle School will be moving to High School. Sadly but a matter of fact, the seniors' from the High School division will soon be graduating too. For Reina and Kumiko, they are currently juniors in High School and soon will be in second year students in Ouran High. Frankly, they both have something common.

"Do you two girls currently join any club?" asked Principle Suou.

The two girls look at the Principle blankly and back to each other. They both stared.

"No. What about you Kumiko?" asked Reina.

"Not officially," replied Kumiko. She said that because, even though she helps a quite frequently; a lot perhaps, she isn't an official member of the Student Council. It is quite a recent topic to be gossiping around the High School students these days.

The Principle snapped. (_wow, really?_) "How could you two not join a club? And you Reina! You are my daughter. How could you NOT join a school club?"

"Because I don't feel like to," answered Reina rubbing the back of her neck. "Besides, Kumiko isn't in a club too. It shouldn't be bother any less, should it?" Her eyes reverted to Kumiko coldly as Kumiko sighed.

Kumiko sighed readjusting her glasses. To her surprise; not a total surprise, the total bookworm of the class, being all top at everything to grades in the way she was, any club which would relate to academics would love to take her in. But it seems she refused them all. Possible she wasn't interested.

"I thought you were one the Student Council," said the Principle.

"No I'm not. I just help them out from time to time. Besides, working out with the Student Council really benefits my time gaining information about the progress of each of the students and their work. Any better way to approach these kinds of people?" asked Kumiko. She got a lot of nerve. Reminds the Principle of an old friend.

"Okay, I'll just sign these and you can send these back," said the Principle starting signing the papers one by one with his official signature.

"Hey Kumiko. In the next term, we'll be in the same class again right? This is boring," said Reina.

"Even so, they'll be tons of work to get done. You know that."

"I wonder if there will be any good juniors to pick on." Reina just grinned thinking about that idea. The naughtiness of her spirit matches a tomboy. How could any boy get attracted to her? Reina is not only the daughter of the Ouran academy's Principle but also one of the tops students in her grade besides Kumiko. Even though personally she takes classes boring. But on the outside, she is pure beauty of a girl. Any girl would love to look like her who had silky long hair and round golden eyes. And how could this beauty model could be close friends with a hardworking bookworm?

"Kumiko-chan, please send my warmest regards to your father, can you?" asked the Principle signing his name to the end of the last page of the documents. _Tamaki Suou._

"My father?" Kumiko paused to think for herself for a moment and replied honestly. Not a word more or a word less.

"I see, Kyouya is still busy with the company over seas?" Tamaki's eyes softened.

"Otou-san takes seriously care of the Ootori medical company," said Kumiko fingering her chin. "I wonder if he's power obsess."

That made Tamaki laughed that his best friend's child could actually say that just because she can. No one started it. "I'll be even more surprised if your father wasn't so serious. It'll be fine Kumiko-chan. Your father is a smart one. He can take care of himself."

"Who said I was worried about my father?" asked Kumiko.

"Well, I didn't say you were worried Kumiko-chan. Are you?" asked Tamaki hitting the young girl back. Her IQ was out pass. How humiliating. She turned around embarrassed hugging the papers tight.

"I'll see if I can talk to him tonight. Till' then goodbye Principle Suou," said Kumiko walking out of the Principle office and shutting the door right after that. She dislikes being surpassed by others even for somebody like Tamaki Suou who was her own Principle. Maybe it is through blood that she had to be an Ootori and compete with the Suou's. She even remembers how her father ever told her he tried too. But no matter how, there will always be a way that they could out smart them. Kumiko made her way to the Student Council's meeting room to return the documents.

In the Suou Mansion, now living in the first mansion, Tamaki has lived there with Reina for so long when his father had retired and his grandmother gave him the Suou family's legacy. It was a real honor for him to finally get to live in the first mansion. He was always unaccepted or uninvited there because of his grandmother's strict attitude. He was all along his grandmother's puppet. Getting to be the Suou heir wasn't easy. But when his grandmother died, there were still somebody to watch over Tamaki's actions from the inner group.

Reina Suou; the only daughter that Tamaki ever had. Now being a seventeen year old teenager she was, she never cares less of all the riches she has. She wasn't rich because she wanted to. She is rich because she was a Suou.  
She isn't perfect and she knows it. For girls like her, she should be trained to be graceful and poise but she can always calculate the times she's been outraged or full of guts. What a tomboy. Putting on one of her casuals, she wears a white top and a green denim mini skirt with denim long sleeve jacket. Because is was still winter, she didn't forget to pull on her long socks for protection against the cold season. So called fashion. All the clothes in her closets were organized by her father, himself. Oh how he loves seeing his daughter in commoner clothes! 'What is the big deal about that?' she thought.

After that, she picks up her bag and dumps all her books onto her bed. Her notebooks scatter all over. Even scraps of paper. (_Don't blame me if this girl is a mess for royalty._) When the last of her books dropped out of her bag, a thick book got stuck. Reina put down her bag and took it out. It was the Ouran High School's year book her father gave her. An early edition that was printed just for her. With nothing else to do, she lean against her bed and flip a few pages of the year book with a modest expression. She would only read sections of the book which only related to her.

She was quite popular among the students in her first year of high school and the school photographer couldn't stop taking pictures of her. She can remember how annoying that was. But there were times even the photographer would take pictures of funny moments; that would attract Reina's attention to read the year book. Because she wasn't in any club, she had no interest reading that section.

"_How could not be in any school club?"_

Her father's words rang in her mind. Would she reconsider? She is in high school and she is far out going than other students. Can she ever make a last stance before her senior year? But she asked herself again, why has she avoiding? Is it because she uncomfortable with the crowd? She has all the support she needed. Or is she held back because she was a Suou? That's unreasonable. In the school, she has power but dislike the matter being respected for that. Maybe she should change that. Maybe she should join a club, to gain pure respect for her own effort. "Yea, maybe I should try something new."

Reina reopens the Ouran year book a view the High School Clubs seeing which club she suit best. Suddenly she feels very excited. There were so many to choose from but to Reina, "All the clubs has potential but… they are so modest!" She grunted and shut the book in a bad mood. She folded her arms and thinks hard for an idea. "Otou-san said creating a club is legal as long it meets to the school conditions. Shall I make up one? One that I can enjoy and maybe others can enjoy?" Ideas came streaming her thoughts as she looks out her window and took a breath in. Suddenly she wondered, "Otou-san was a student in Ouran himself, wasn't he? What kind of club did he join?"

Running to her father's reading room; Reina went to his old book self and searched for past Year Books of Ouran High School. When she found the right one, she opened the pages of the year book and searched for her father in any of the clubs. People always say that many of her talents were from her father and that gave Reina the idea that she might join a club similar to her father. When she finished turning the last page of the club section, surprised to he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"What? Where is it?" Reina got confused and mad making her slam the year book to the wall. The book flipped and open slightly at the middle. Reina sat on her bottom and moaned to herself. She was getting irritated just by thinking about a school co-curricular activity. "This isn't fair. Otou-san isn't being fair!" Now she blames Tamaki. But the year book that was slammed to the wall opened a colourful section. Reina realizes this and crawls back to get it and open it properly to read. He eyes widen.

"The Host Club?" Reina's round eyes widen when she reads the title of the page. To her surprise, this was the club that her father created during his days in High School. Finally she discovers a small part of her father's past in his school years. Because she never hears her father telling about his past life to her, NEVER. So she kept reading.

In two pages long, there was a full picture of the Host Club and its members and another two pages writing about the description about its activities in the school. She giggles to the cheerful acts in the photos displayed in the book. The Host Club consists of seven gorgeous guys who spend time making girls happy. Every one of them gets requested by the girls from the school and gets treated nicely by the hosts. It's an after school activity to dispel boredom. So girls always come to the third music room which belongs to this far most popular club throughout the year just to get spoilt by the hosts. "What a bunch of perverts. My father actually is the leader of this Host Club? This club is strange just by its name."

Keep on reading, Reina read about the members of the Host Club. "Well, my father isn't an idiot for he is now the holder of the Suou's family legacy. The members shouldn't be as low as they look. No one in Ouran should!" she said proudly to herself. She turned a page and looked at the personal pictures of the hosts and their detailed description. Reina was amaze. For this kind of information, the Host Club must be really popular to be this detailed. "Okay, the President of the Host Club is my father so the vice-president… Kyouya Ootori. KYOUYA OOTORI!?" she shouted out loud. "How could Kumiko's truly respected father join my father's funny business in the Host Club?" 'I could understand my father flirting since he is like that, but Kumiko's father?!'

Reina's turned pale when she saw Kumiko's father is one of the Host Club. Vice-president on top of it. When she read that Kyouya Ootori was the vice-president and was in charge of the club's finance, she could understand why. Taking a deep breath, she continued reading. "Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Twin brothers huh? Interesting pick otou-san," she compliment as she focused on the twins detailed info. Being so absorbed into the twins, she figured out that she couldn't make out which one is which! "How should I know which one is Kaoru or Hikaru? The look like as they are a complicated pair. Very mischievous." But she was true about that.

After that she looks upon another pair. One was tall and cool and the other was short and hyper. Reina smiled for some reason. She was finally interested by the idea of having an own club. Her father's club wasn't half bad. "Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka. Wow, they are cousins?" Even though they look so totally opposite, they girls loves them. Reina still tries to figure why. "No way! Haninozuka-san is a third year? He looks so short!" What a surprise.

The Host Club was full of surprises. Reina had learned that, that was the Host Club was all about. When she looked again to the full picture, she made a brief analysis, "I guess, the Host Club consist of these gorgeous guys who has time to spend making these girls who also have time making them happy." Reina smiled. She had a feeling that this club which her father created wasn't all bad. There wasn't any wrong making others happy. Fingering the members' picture one by one, she scrolled her hand and turned to the last page about the Host Club. 'The seventh member!?' Reina's heart almost felt like collapsing when she saw the final member stated as one of the member of the host club. It was a straight looking student who has short dark brownish hair with round brown eyes. This member was a special scholarship student and was attractive for his cute appearance and natural personality. But Reina's eyes weren't fooled by this student's looks.

"How could you be in the Host Club?" Reina fingered her lip. _Okaa-san!_


	2. Problem at Graduation

**Author's Note:**

It's getting messy and I know it. I want to write about the Hitachiin family and I suck at it. I hope when you people read this chapter, try to keep on track of the dialog. I hope it's not too confusing. Well, here it goes.

* * *

On the day of the annual Ouran academy's graduation ceremony, everyone was excited. As for High School seniors, they are quite sad for that would be their last memory at Ouran High school. Hosting the High School graduation ceremony wasn't Tamaki Suou since he is too busy handling other business related to the Suou Company. But as for his seventeen year old daughter who is going to be a second year student in the next term wasn't half as excited as her father who wanted to attend the ceremony so badly.

"Why did my Otou-san have to make me wear this dress?" grumbled Reina beside Kumiko who was holding proudly onto her certificate. She wasn't being as cocky as Reina is but she smiled calmly hiding the fact she wasn't that cool either but she likes the crowd. Reina was wearing a white patterned grown with trills. To others' point of view, she looks stunning as always. Kumiko who was wearing something more casual didn't mind at all.

"Reina, you are the Principle's daughter. Show some respect to the school's community on his behalf."

"Why should I?" Reina hung her shoulders low.

"You know when it's like when your father is disappointed. When he's disappointed…"

"… He be awfully depressed and sulk in a corner." Kumiko's sentences were finished by a dark and tall man who suddenly stood by Kumiko's side. He gave Kumiko a real surprised. She thought she wouldn't see him until next month when the next school term begins.

"Otou-san!" she said in surprised.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Ootori. Kumiko said you were on a business trip," said Reina regaining posture of how the way she was standing. Just like Kumiko, she was surprised that Kumiko's father, Kyouya was back in Japan and at the Ouran's graduation ceremony.

Still in shock, Kumiko bit her lip but calmed down afterwards. Kyouya started talking. "I know this is sudden but I came back just this morning and drove here from the airport because I had some business with some old friends. I got a feeling things can get really interesting."

'And I didn't have to ask when or why he came back. Kumiko's father is something,' thought Reina to herself. She seems to always be surprised by Kyouya Ootori's enormous aura he has. Some how, it can be really creepy.

The sounds of hands clapping in the first hall made the Ouran academy roared with cheer. Because most of the students cheered with joy for graduating from senior year of high school. Most students will now move on their studies to over seas or will be trained personally into being the next heir to their families company. That was the pattern of these rich students in Ouran High since from the start.

Tamaki, who have just arrived at the Ouran high school grounds, ran over to Kyouya and the girls. He was very glad that he could make it in time to join them. It wasn't everyday that Tamaki gets to spend time joining one of the events of the school. Besides, knowing Kyouya was back in Japan made him more determined to come to the academy.

Reactions of a father, Tamaki gave a big hug to Reina who was expecting this. Can anything get more obvious? "Reina! You look so cute in the gown I bought you. If you just smile…"

"All right, all right!" replied Reina pushing her father away. She tried her best to smile. "Look, I'm smiling okay? Are you satisfied yet?" Even though Reina was smiling, Tamaki always have a high sense quality of one's smile. He could tell Reina wasn't smiling sincerely. But since she got into the mess getting dressed like the way he asked, Tamaki understand that Reina didn't want to let him down.

Rather than saying anything, Tamaki hugged Reina again but this time it's a different feeling. It was more of a mature feeling and Reina could feel calmer with her father although she thought all time her father was trying to embarrass her. When Tamaki let go of her again, he smiled to her. "Thank you Reina. You look beautiful today." This time, Reina smiled fro real.

Some how, everyone in the hall paused about in the commotion. After seeing the lovely relationship between father and daughter shown by Tamaki and Reina, the crowd especially the ladies cheered and clapped. Some even shed a tear or too. "That was lovely Principle Suou!" "What a lovely bond you two share!" Those were the few comments Kumiko and Reina froze to hear all of a sudden.

"Good job Tamaki, as always," said Kyouya readjusting his glasses smilingly slyly. Tamaki stood up proudly and smiled to the crowd. What a proud Principle.

'How could you? You were using me in a show, Otou-san.' Reina's felt like crying and screaming only it's in her inner mind.

In the second building, the Middle scholars were graduating and the third years are the most excited since they will be moving up to High School. The boys are excited because they believe in High School they believe there will be more chances to gain fame and the girls believe that in High School they will get better chance becoming a true lady. But what they didn't know, in High School the seniors will get much better attention and they will be busier with much wok to be done than Middle School. That fact was only realize by two identical girls who were apart form the crowd leaning against the wall outside the building. They exchange glances.

"High School is going to be a drag."

"You think? Hope there will be more losers to play with," one of the girls looks up and sighed while the sister stared at her. "Losers tend to bore me sooner or later."

The other girl lean back against the wall and grinned to herself. "Let's just see what happens. Come on!" she said pulling her sister along.

"Where are we going Kara?" asked her twin sister. Kara smiled. She pulled loose the lace that tie a small part of her hair on the left and slipped it into her pocket. She did the same to the lace that tie the right part of her hair.

"We are going to have a little fun Sakuya," she answered mischievous.

It was in the second building where a young girl about sixteen graduates as she ran up to her father and mother proudly. She was really glad that her father always had time to come and see her at school. She liked the attention but she was out standard by her twins sisters maybe because they were a bit older than her. The young girl in sandals smiled as she holds onto her certificate and showed it to her father.

"Congratulation Mika. You'll be entering high school very soon, aren't you? I hope all the best from you," those were the words that Mika, the cute timid girl received from her father. And her mother did the same. Congratulating her with all her heart.

As the small happy family gets together, shortly after, they were intruded by the Principle and his party. "Yo! How it's going Kaoru?" Tamaki recognize Kaoru from afar. After his older brother Hikaru has dyed his hair darker, Tamaki and the others never missed sight of them again.

"Nice to see you around Suou-senpai," answered Kaoru in reply. Since they graduated, they noticed the difference in their alias when they call each other but it's not like they always meet each other very often. They had all grown up into fine men and have families of their own. They had chances of meeting like this because they have children going to school in Ouran.

"Lemme' see. So is this your daughter Kaoru?" asked Tamaki bending down to get a better look at Mika. She was quite short to be sixteen but it was also a factor she looks very cute so no one ever complained. "She's adorable."

"Otou-san is acting weird," said Reina in the background. Kumiko agreed.

Given a one shot, Mika was pushed forward by her father and tried to speak up to Tamaki. Remembering her manners, she smiled softly and said out her words clearly. "Hello, my name is Mika Hitachiin. Nice to meet you Principle Suou. Please treat me nicely next year too." Knowing that Tamaki was the Principle who takes mostly good care of the High School division, Mika hopes that she will be taken in properly. She wasn't a very confident young lady herself.

"Mika Hitachiin is Kaoru Hitachiin's daughter huh?" said Reina to Kumiko who was getting a glass of water to drink.

"You seem to know them already Reina. I'm surprised you picked up really fast," said Kumiko very dryly. "But it's really awkward to see Mika-chan is Karou Hitachiin's daughter."

"Why you say that Kumiko?" asked Reina giving a serious look.

"Back in the old days, Kaoru is very out going in high school. Otou-san told me that. Seeing Mika just now, she is so not like her father. Timid and shy, I got to say she makes a total difference." Kumiko's comments were very frank but true. Kumiko has a lot of nerve. She guesses that Kumiko knows something about the Host Club after all.

"Ahaha, I'll just get some snacks. This building seems to have a better variety than the high school build…" Reina's sentence was cut off when she was paying attention to where she was looking at. She suddenly bumped into a lower classmen who was pouring a drinking into her cup but it all spilt back out.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" asked Reina to the girl.

The lower classman seems to be mad but she held her head up high and gave Reina a smile. "Don't worry, it's nothing. I didn't get clothes wet but I do need to wash my hands." Kumiko helped the girl but she was fine by herself as she turned away.

"Can you please do me a favor? I wanted to give that drink you spilled to my younger sister. Can you please bring her one and give it to her? I believe she is waiting at the other side of the building," the girl requested such an awful long one to Reina but Reina said she will take care of it but Kumiko was worried. After confirming it, the girl left.

"Reina, you don't even know who's the student's younger sister," said Kumiko following Reina.

"Don't worry about it. When we get to nearer to the other side, we will recognize the younger sister without a doubt. Trust me," Reina smiled as she brought the glass of water across the building proudly. Kyouya who was still with the Hitachiin family noticed Reina and Kumiko from afar and wondered what they are up to.

After getting to the other side, they still haven't figured out who should Reina give the drink to. "This would be easier if I know their names." Reina hung her head down low feeling awfully depressed. As she wanted to help someone, it never turns out. Soon, Kumiko nagged her sleeve and gave her a pointer.

"I think I saw the younger sister," said Kumiko.

"Where? Where?" asked Reina excitingly. Kumiko pointed to the crowd.

"Or maybe it's my feeling." Finally she's giving up as well. But when Reina look again to the noisy talking students in front of them she saw some one familiar. Reina ran up to them and asked them.

"Hey you!" she called grabbing her arm. The lower classmen girl turned around. To Reina's surprised, she was the girl who she met back at the snack counter. "Hey, what are you doing here?" The lower classmen looked at Reina blankly and saw the glass of water.

"Hey, you said to give this drink to your sister and I've been searching for her. You didn't tell me who she is or who you are," said Reina. She explained the difficulties of searching for the younger sister and told the student she was tired but no matter how, the lower classmen was still expressionless.

The girl stood firmly on her feet even after Reina finished nagging her and told Reina, "I already gave my sister a drink so please don't bother anymore."

"Really?" asked Reina happily.

The student clapped her hand again in thought of an idea. "Oh, can you go a get my older sister a piece of cake instead? I'm sure she'll be glad to have one."

Reina looked confused but willing accept her request. So she went back to the snack corner and got a piece of cake for the lower classmen's older sister. To be quite frank, now she was quite confused. "Did she say older sister just now?"

"Probably," replied Kumiko who noticed as well. "Maybe they are twins?"

"Twins?"

Back to Kaoru and Mika Hitachiin, Kaoru was slightly worried for some time. Kaoru couldn't stay still. His eyes were looking everywhere even though they were standing in one position. "Otou-san, what's the matter?" Finally Mika asked.

Kaoru shook his head. He felt slightly dizzy but he kept a smile. "Have you seen your sisters anywhere?" he asked in a low voice to his daughter.

"Kara and Sakuya?" They were the least of Mika's troubles and she hates to get involve in their naughty tricks up their sleeves. She wanted to tell her father that but she can tell that her sisters have a special place in her father's attention. Shortly after a while, Reina and Kumiko joined them.

"Reina, where have you been?" asked Tamaki in a worried tune. "Is that for me?" Seeing Reina bringing a piece of strawberry short cake and a glass of water made Tamaki turned into one of his childish states and this turns into one of his inner theaters.

3… 2… 1…

"Otou-san!" called Reina excitingly to her father who was handling some professional business. Reina was happily skipping bringing a piece of cake and a drink for him in a childish manner. He thinks it looks cute.

"Reina-chan! What do you have there?" asked Tamaki.

"Nee, otou-san. Reina brought you a nicely cut strawberry cake and a glass of cool refreshing water just for you," said Reina all lovely-dovey. Her red cheeks say it all.

Tamaki kneeled down to his daughter and kindly accepted his daughter gift. "Arigatou, Reina-chan. Thank you for being such a kind daughter."

"Otou-san, thank you for always being there for me…"

End of Mind Theater.

Reina gotten used to her father illusions and kept her poise in front of his friends. Reina can tell, both Kyouya Ootori and Kaoru Hitachiin were something more than old friends to her father. At least now she knows, they belong to the same club during high school.

"Ano saa, why are you still bringing that drink around?" asked the lower classmen Reina met before. She looks displeased. "Haven't you given it to my younger sister?"

"I thought you have already given one earlier," said Kumiko backing Reina. Reina nodded.

"Tch…"

"What are you still doing with the piece of cake I ordered?" said the other. As she came into the scene, Reina and Kumiko stood still. It was true, they were twins.

"Ara, I guess you met my twin," said the older sister.

"And you met mine," said the younger twin. They both got together and gave Reina a deceiving smile. They had plotted another trick.

"Who are you?" asked Reina.

In the moment of silent, some naughty boys above the girls were joking around and accidentally dropped their bags towards Kumiko and Reina were standing. The twins noticed that and quickly took action. "Look out!" shouted the boys below.

Everyone's eyes were rooted to them while Reina and Kumiko looked above. Too late to react, each of the twins pushed Reina and Kumiko out of the way. Everybody was shocked.

"Suminasen! We are sorry for that," called the boys over to Reina and the others. Tamaki and the other adults broke into the crowd that circled around them.

"Reina! Reina, are you all right?" asked Tamaki holding her child.

The cake she was holding splatters onto her white dress and the drink spilled everywhere. Other that that, Reina looked into her father's eyes giving a sign of okay. "I'm fine. It's only cake." When she looked back at the twins, they were both helping each other up. They look so close. "Are you both all right?" The twins nodded.

"Thank goodness," he said wiping of the bits of cream of Reina's left cheek made him feel better. Kumiko was also helped getting up by young little Mika and stood by her father's side. Tamaki then turned to the three boys who cause such a fuss.

The middle school graduates look awfully nervous as Tamaki appose them. The three boys bowed in forgiveness and promised that it won't happen again. Tamaki let the boys go and forgive them for what have happen but now when the crowd had their attention to him, this could get worse for Ouran's academy Principle's image.

"Why are they all staring at us?" asked Sakuya. "Things happen, don't they?"

"Don't you know? This is because the Principle's daughter was involved," said Kara.

Kaoru ran over to the twin sisters. "Sakuya, Kara. What are you two doing? I was so worried about you two." Kaoru was panting and breathing heavily because of the accident involving their daughters. Mika held tight onto her father coat.

"Gomen yo, otou-san," said the twins together.

"Otou-san? You mean, Kaoru Hitachiin is your father?!" Reina was totally shocked, again. Too many incidents happened today. Twins really deceived her a lot in such a short amount of time.

"Sakuya Hitachiin is the older twin and Kara Hitachiin is the younger twin. They are my twin sisters," said Mika from beside Kaoru. Reina stared at the innocent looking girl. Such suspicion. But Reina remembered what the twins had done today and want to get to know them just a little more. Besides, she ruined her own dress because of them.

When Reina walked up to them the twins both glanced back at her. The timing and the way they act and talk makes them so identical. Wondering which one is who confused the parents and the students. "Nee, sorry that didn't make it on time to give you the cake and drink. You two look so identical."

"Of cause they do. They are twins after all," said Kyouya from behind.

"I'm really sorry," said Reina again.

The twins stared at Reina who sincerely apologize but they were wondering why? All this time, they were trying to trick Reina into their plots. They knew Reina was the Principle's daughter and it would sound interesting to play around with someone like her.

"Don't you get it?" "We were just toying with you."

Tamaki and the others exchange glances. Kaoru wasn't half as confused in what the twins meant since he used to play on other people with his twin Hikaru. He was much more focused in this situation than everybody else.

Reina's eyes were unreadable and the twins wondered if she was okay. The tricks they played on her weren't that harsh although they had an accident at the end. Reina looked at them again. "No, it's not what you think. I apologize because I didn't identify you two correctly. I'm sorry."

The twins were surprised by the way Reina clarify what she meant. She was sorry because she mistook them wrongly? Yes, the twins were always mistaken for the other and that would irritate them a lot. Only the twins knew how bad it would feel but at least for that moment, somebody realized and apologize for their mistake. The twins were speechless. Kaoru's eyes soften and pat the twins head.

"Hey, why don't we go home now? You two must be tired," said Kaoru. Sakuya and Kara nodded and followed Kaoru from behind.

"Matte!" they both stopped and turned around to Reina. "Let's be friends."

"Be friends?" the twins looked at each other. "With who? Sakuya or Kara?"

"The both of you of cause. I want to get to know you both more and more so that next that I won't call you by mistake," said Reina determined.

"What if we don't want to?" "What if, you'll get our names wrong again?"

"Not only you mistook us by our looks, we haven't truly introduced ourselves to you so you don't know who we are," said Sakuya.

"Besides, we are twins. Being twins meaning we are two in one. We as one but are two separate identities. Can you figure us out?" asked Kara.

Reina had the same feeling when she looked at the picture of Hitachiin brothers in her father's year book but now she is dealing with twin sisters. She couldn't tell Kaoru and Hikaru apart, how could she figure out Sakuya and Kara? Kaoru whisper into her ear, "It's all right. Even though they are similar, if you really care for them, you will notice even the simplest details that would separate them from their similarities."

"Otou-san, you aren't allowed to help," said Sakuya.

"That would be cheating," said Kara.

"I was just giving some useful advice to Reina-chan. Besides, up until now, no one has figured you two out yet." Kaoru returned to join Tamaki and Kyouya.

"What are you trying to do Kaoru?" asked Tamaki. Kaoru just asks Tamaki to watch.

Clutching her hand, Reina thought for a while. If she notices even the smallest detail to tell them apart, if would make the twins open up to her even more. She tries to remember what happened between her and the twins today. One of them ask her to bring the other twin a drink and that twin asks her to bring a cake to the other twin. That was truly confusing. What was different about that? When was one of them ever so different from the other? The time when the boys dropped their bags by accident, one of them saved her and the other saved Kumiko. "Wait a minute."

The twins exchange glances. Has Reina figure them out? As Reina went up to them, she took the twins' hands and look at them carefully. She smiled. "What?" asked the twins.

"The one I'm holding on my left is Sakuya and the one I'm holding on my right is Kara. Am I right?" asked Reina. Everyone paused while the twins eyes rounded. At the same time they released their hands from Reina's grip.

"Your reasons?"

"Sakuya Hitachiin is the older twin, isn't she? You told to get a drink for your younger sister while you go wash your hands since you spilled some juice on your hands. Kara Hitachiin is the younger twin who wants me to get some cake for the older twin but in order to save me from the accident, you pushed me away. If you noticed, some of the cake did cover you sleeves." That was how Reina explained it.

"So you guess by looking at our sleeves?" asked Sakuya.

"How did you know I saved you?" asked Kara.

"Not your sleeves but your hands. After washing your hands, Sakuya's hand would feel naturally soft and Kara's hands would feel sticky after touching some cake," said Reina.

"Hmph, well you guess is just because you held our hands. If you didn't, you can't tell us apart, can you?" said Sakuya. She gets bored easily by unreasonable proof. "Let's go Kara. Let's just stay together through High School too." Kaoru was saddened by that statement. It was a similar statement that Hikaru and he once made as well.

"But wait!" called Reina. The twins look back. The fact that Sakuya is Kara's older sister is still true right?" asked Reina.

"Yea."

"I sensed that you two really care for each other but you two never thought both as equals, haven't you? That's why Sakuya called Kara her younger sister right?"

Sakuya's eyes widen. _"I wanted to give that drink you spilled to my younger sister. Can you please bring her one and give it to her?"_

"Sakuya…" Kara sensed that Sakuya wasn't acting normally. Sakuya never had shown any sad expression in front of anyone except for her. Has she lost her mind and can't stand being figured out right by a person she just met? "Sakuya, let's go home."

"Hey, is she all right?" asked Reina. Mika who was right there couldn't believe her eyes. Anyone couldn't understand what was going on. Was Sakuya crying?

Finally Sakuya snapped. "How can you ever understand?"

"What did I say?" Reina was hopelessly confused. It was the twins who challenged her to figure them out but when Sakuya in a total state of shock, she wasn't sure of things anymore. Was Sakuya mad at her? What was the problem?

Sakuya's eyes began to fill with tears. She hasn't lost in her emotions before. Being awfully confused she cried with all her heart without any restraint. Kara who calmly stood beside her twin hugged her with a tender sisterly affection. "Don't cry."

"_Don't cry. I am here and I will always be here with you." Kara is my twin sister; a loving younger sister. I always had her by my side. But there were sometimes I faintly hear a voice calling me. That person said that 'he' will be there for me._


	3. Searching

**Authour's notes: **All right! Another chapter is finish and it took some time to get the right mood and ideas to finish writting this. I'm so busy with my exams that I'm so tired to think up of right scenes to go together but I'm greatful that it made it through. I hope this story is still readable and please review about the story for support. I've put in some thought into what kind of character's will show up but if anyone would like to contribute an idea, you are very welcomed. TQ.

* * *

The chilly winter has past on to another year of spring. As it was getting warmer every day, Reina was getting cautious that the next school term was nearing. With a new school uniform all clean and dry, she even has a set of new stencils packed in her backpack. She was even given a new from the family's hairdresser that her butlers insisted. Why had she ever given up on them? At least she was looking good anyway. A new day starts and Reina woke up extra early just to get ready to go to school. Starting from that day onwards, she was no longer a junior but a second year student in Ouran High School.

"Yosh!" Reina puts on her Ouran High School uniform and ties little of her hair at both sides neatly. It's a girl's instinct to look her best for a special occasion. Ready for the new school term, she took her school bag and was ready to leave until she remembered something important. She went back to her make-up table and picked up an old photo she found the other day. It was a photo which belonged to her father consisting the members of the Host Club. Everyone was in it. She was set out on a new mission.

Ouran's Private High School was defined by; one, prestigious families and two, wealth. Thus this ultra-wealthy super cool school gains the greatest honor being the top schools in Japan. (_bla bla bla_) None to the student's concern, they were treated like ROYALTY! To them, it is a game to keep on going in the school as a community of the most highly respected people in the World. Not surprisingly, none of it really bothered the students since they were trained to be professionals. But they were special. Even being highly respected, they were different from the rest because each of them had the own dreams and pride they live up for. What matters that each and every one of them were heading towards that goal.

In the Ouran High School class 2-A, Reina was getting tired of being ignored by Kumiko. She wasn't having any attentive attention from anyone. "The first years are having an opening ceremony, aren't they?" said Reina to Kumiko who was not paying attention to her. She was more absorbed into the book she was reading then to Reina who often babbled about unnecessary things. This happens since homeroom began. Giving another look of boredom, Reina sighed again. "I remembered our High School opening ceremony. Not much of a difference compared to now, is it? We had each other."

Finishing the last of her words, Kumiko closed her book when Reina said about having each other. She wasn't laughing but she found it funny hearing that. "You're so naïve Reina." Reina's boredom crack and her attention was caught. "Because we are still in High School, there are still a lot of things we can do." Kumiko gave a sly smile. Her smile was creepy.

Reina thought about what Kumiko said as she looked up to the ceiling. Not because there was something up there, just searching through her thoughts. She got a feeling too. She took out the old photo she brought to school and looked at it. Either Kumiko was paying attention to her or not; Reina smiled and said, "My father used to be in the Host Club."

"Hn?" Kumiko felt strange hearing that all of a sudden.

Reina flipped over the picture to Kumiko and get her to get a good look at it. Surely she recognized the members. Two of them were their fathers themselves were apart of the Ouran Host Club. But why Reina showed her the picture now?

"I plan on reestablishing the Host Club, Kumiko. Can you help me?" asked Reina winking at her. Kumiko eyes rounded.

"What?" Kumiko don't know whether or not to mad or totally disappointed. Reestablishing the Host Club? What an impossible idea to accomplish. For goodness sake, she's insane. Can she understand that they are 100 girl's DNA? How could they possibly make the HOST CLUB?! "Are you serious, Reina?"

Reina pout her lips. "Don't you believe me?"

God, she doesn't get the picture. Kumiko was sweating. Her friend can't get the idea that it was impossible. "Reina, listen to me carefully. We are girls. We can't afford to create a club like that."

A big arrow hit her head. OUCH

"Besides, in order to establish a club in the school, you need at least more than three people including a president."

OUCH. Facts are cruel.

"After that, the club must present themselves to the earliest annual event, which is if they can accomplish this; the club can go on. Can you handle it Reina?"

"Err… Kumiko, say no more." Reina went to a wall and sulk. Now, she looks no different than her father. Did Kumiko say it too harsh? But it was the real truth. Reina's idea was understandable since it was a club her father once created. The feeling to keep moving on what was left behind from someone important is strong for a young child. Those were mature feelings of a daughter for her father. Kumiko was slightly moved.

When Kumiko picked up the photo of the Host Club, she sees the Principle and her father stand side by side with five other people in the picture. Yes, they all looked happy and enjoying being together. Even just by looking at it gave her a warm feeling. She looked at Reina who got the courage to confront her. She was filled with tears but Kumiko tried to smile because she had an idea. "Say, why don't we give it a shot?"

Reina swept her tears and blinked. Did she hear Kumiko clear? "What did you say?"

"I believe we can give it a try. Remaking the Host Club," Kumiko's suggestion gave a little hope to Reina as she quickly sits back into her chair. "Besides, we're in High School. There are a lot of things we can do."

"Kumiko, you said that before. What do you mean?" asked Reina.

Kumiko smiled like never before. She was surprised that Reina was still aware even though she thought Reina was drowned in bored a few minutes ago. She pushed the photo forward to Reina and Reina looked back to her. "You still haven't noticed yet?"

"Noticed what?"

"We can still establish this club, with us and them." Kumiko looked upon Reina's clueless expression.

"Them? Who are 'them'?" she asked picking up the photo.

"You still remember the Hitachiin's from the graduation ceremony right? We can regroup them." Kumiko was right. Reina still remembers and it was good idea to start with. The Hitachiin twins. "And there is also Mika Hitachiin. I wouldn't mind taking her in if I were you."

Reina was moved. Absolutely moved and was getting excited little by little by Kumiko's provocation. She sees where the subject was heading. "That's great! Maybe even the other members like Morinozuka-san and Haninozuka-san has children attending Ouran that we can pick up." But news flash. Reina doesn't know anything about their families. "Demo, how are ever going to find them? I haven't got a clue."

Kumiko was speechless. What in the World? The daughter of the President of Ouran High School doesn't know about the Host Club's back story history. Truly a nut shell princess. Kumiko knew Reina wasn't interested in clubs or History but can't she get the least idea of the background of the Host Club? She's too down to Earth. Kumiko hits her head with the book she read. OUCH, again. "Dammit, you are getting excited of making the Host Club but you don't at least have a little sense of knowing the history of it? What a lazy bum you are."

Reina eyes were filled with tears again. Faking.

"Take note of this and try to remember what I'm about to say to you," said Kumiko very seriously. Reina nodded. "I believe that are a few students in the school that go by the name Haninozuka and Morinozuka. I suspect they might be in the High School division."

"Senior year or Juniors?" asked Reina.

"I'm not sure but probably we should check both. They are possibilities that they have more than one child currently attending Ouran," explained Kumiko.

Reina nodded and seemed to understand. "Wait a minute. How come you know a lot about this?"

Kumiko gave a strong stare. Reina can be too oblivious. "Compared to you, I'm more interested knowing the students much closer than you think. That's why I never get tired of helping the Student Council every week at school."

'What an evil reason from an evil aura I sense near by'. Reina cannot ask much more.

After the High School opening ceremony, the freshmen returned to the High School building to their respective classes. As for the Hitachiin sisters who just became freshmen in High School weren't in the same classes' surprisingly. For the Hitachiin twin sisters, Sakuya and Kara were placed in class 1-A while Mika Hitachiin was placed just one class below them. Mika sighed heavily. How could she ever been placed in a class just below the twins'? The tense of irritation had got to her. At least, for some reason she could lay back. After all, she don't want other students always keep complaining how different the ways of her sisters' and hers. Another reason was she didn't want to always being put responsible for their mischievous tricks. Maybe being in separate classes wasn't all bad and her twin sisters could use some space without another Hitachiin family member around them. Just enough by themselves, maybe they could try to befriend with others, hopefully. After the incident at the graduation ceremony, the twins' bond became tighter. Mika noticed that.

Mika Hitachiin; is a petit sixteen year old teenage girl. She has short golden brownish hair colour just like her father, Kaoru Hitachiin but quite a shy person she was. She didn't talk much but many people around her trusts her respectively. What is keeping her back was her lack of confidence. She always behaves herself and is polite to everyone except her twin sisters. Socializing with them only can cause trouble to Mika so she tries her best to avoid them but never helped them the way her father needed her to. She doesn't understand the way of the twins but she has a clue to the twincest bond since her father also had a twin named Hikaru Hitachiin. Surprisingly in her present family, neither Mika nor the twins ever met Hikaru in person. Odd. They only have glimpse of description about him from Kaoru's stories of memories with him in High School. Moreover about the story of the Host Club.

Mika was selected as the class representative as she was the most trustworthy among the students in her class. Otherwise it is because of the popularity of the Hitachiin family name. How picky these rich people are. Mika had to accept it with no excuses and with fake consideration. She doesn't want to job for anyone's sake! Being the one in charge, Mika have been given her first duty to collect the students personal details and send the to the teacher's office but it was a big load. Each of them has been giver two copies; one for the Homeroom teacher's use, and the other copy for the student council. So that makes to destination points to send the students' documents. What a drag that was.

"Mika-chan!" called a high pitched voice from behind her. It was a classmate of Mika and she was called the cutest girl in her grade. She has blonde hair ties up in two ponytails and golden round eyes with such a cute smile upon her face. Who wouldn't say she was cute? She ran up to Mika to help her out. She's in good mood today.

"Karin. What are you doing here?" asked Mika who looked at her good friend who showed a dull expression. She was too busy minding the papers.

"What are you saying Mika-chan?" Karin gave a big smile as Mika asked her that. Then she walked in front of Mika and took half a bunch of documents she was holding. "I'm here to help you of cause."

Mika sighed. It wasn't she didn't appreciate Karin's help but Mika really needed the time alone. Class 1-B isn't the kind of class which has students' kind enough to be tolerant with. They are the ones which can make a big mess out of small matters and its hard working cooperating with them. She hopes, the whole class can work together with her soon. "I like you being helpful but shouldn't you be with the rest of the class?"

"Demo, I'm not familiar with those people. At least when I'm with you, you can be a great friend to me," said Karin with confidence.

With such a statement, Karin turned out to be not far different than Sakuya and Kara. The ones' who would only turn to the person they recognize the most. Only in Karin's case, she is more independent than others. Could that be a factor she doesn't make friends easily. But with her kawaiiness, anyone would like to be her friend. So what is keeping her back? So many questions. "Isn't it time for you to move on and make friends? I'm sure there are many chances for you to do that now." 'Although there was always time back in middle school. Why don't you start then?' Mika secretly sweat dropped.

Mika moved along. She didn't want to send the students documents late to the teachers or she'll have to answer to them. Karin smile faded but gave a distance look to Mika. When Mika realize that she has the other half of the stack of documents, she turned and smile to Karin. "Aren't you coming?"

Karin's head sank. "So, when are you going to move on? Aren't you going to get along with your sisters?" Mika's eyes show a shocking impression. Karin actually said that too her? She's too straight. But Karin suddenly reappears with a smile back on her face. "Ikkou!"

For the first day of the first semester of that year, Reina sneaked into her father's office unknowingly. Principle Tamaki Suou had urgent business at the company in Kyoto so he had to rush there immediately. But for Reina, who always had the habit of snooping in his office during break times can't afford to avoid herself going. Reina's purpose was to find pieces of information about the Host Club. For the past few days at home in the big mansion, she can't find a single thing about the Host Club and their families. Nothing about their present status of lives were told except the photos lies in old photo albums and past year books of Ouran High School. Anyway, going through shelf to shelf gave enough pressure to Reina by searching alone.

"What are you doing, Reina?" asked Kumiko standing by the half opened door. Being slightly surprised by her voice, she glanced over but in addition a few books came falling from where Reina were searching.

OUCH! The books scatter everywhere on the floor.

'Clumsy as she is,' thought Kumiko letting out a sigh. She walked through the door and helped Reina picking up the scattered books. "So what is it this time?"

"You sound like my father," told Reina annoyed. She was annoyed that Kumiko was even bothered. It sounded like Kumiko wasn't all delighted at first sight she walked into the principle's office. Kumiko could only bare her best friend's cold attitude.

"What about the Host Club are you searching for now? Don't you ask your father about it?" Kumiko was sure that asking the person who made the Host Club himself should be the right choice to start with. Why couldn't Reina do it?

"You should know how my father is. He is always not at home because he has too much work with the company. Besides, in the Spring break, he is extra busy with the business expo in other countries so I don't get any chance to ask him," explained Reina thoroughly. Telling the facts are the worst. She can't have a normal family lifestyle at home. Her father, Tamaki Suou is always on business trips and her mother still remains a mystery why she left. Reina only remembers her name; Haruhi Fujioka.

"So rather than waiting for him to tell me about the Host Club, I need to keep on looking for the new members of the club you and I are going to establish," Reina sound so determined even Kumiko is moved. Reina sets the last book on the shelf and sets her uniform straight. "Well, I'm tired of being covered with dust. Why don't we head to the Student Council and ask them about the Host Club?"

When Reina was getting excited to run off to the head department of the Student Council, she was stopped by Kumiko. Kumiko show a list of new high school freshmen in order to shorter the procedure. "I already got a list of the new high school freshmen joining this year. Searching through the names and classes can help us."

"Kumiko, you…" Reina was amused on how quick Kumiko picked up. So she was helping Reina all this time. Reina eyes scrolled down the list to find the Hitachiin sisters name which was already a matter she could obviously spot out first. "Hey! Why the twins and Mika Hitachiin are is separate classes? That's not fair."

Kumiko had to explain to the daughter of Ouran's principle. "Obviously, they levels are slightly different I suppose. The students' academics these days are gradually increasing so to divide those into classes are really difficult. So in support of the students' status in Ouran academy are addition to clubs, activities and communication. Maybe Mika's only weakness is…"

"Low in self confidence?" Cut in Reina doubtfully.

"Apparently, yes." Kumiko smiled with confidence saying that. To Reina's opinion, her smiles creeps her out. What a friend…

Mika and Karin were strolling down the same hall the principle's office was and saw Reina coming out the office. Reina didn't noticed them because she was busy talking to Kumiko. Kumiko came out the office and closed the doors. Both of them didn't notice the two girls behind them. Maybe they were too far to be seen or heard. Mika's expression turned sour and let go a small sigh.

"That is Suou-senpai, da nee?" guessed Karin in a lightly way. "She is really pretty, isn't she?" Karin recognized Reina Suou from anywhere and had admired her since middle school. She was really glad she was able to see her after being in High School.

"I guess she is," said Mika lazily.

"Hey, Mika-chan. You sound like you seen her before. Have you?"

"Yes, I have. I met Reina Suou at the graduation ceremony. She was with the Principle that time and known my father," said Mika.

Karin can only smile. She could only hope for one thing that moment. "I hope, I can be friends with Suou-senpai too."

'Friends?' Did Mika ever say anything about being friends? Surely Reina and she met, but they haven't officially become friends. Even with her twin sisters, they refused to be friends. Could Mika be no different from them at this angle? "Karin, do you want to talk with Suou-senpai?"

Karin tugged her sleeve. She wasn't sure. "It's okay."

Mika was confused. Karin said she wanted to be friends but why doesn't she want to accept to offer to talk to her in person? She's a weird girl.

"If I would to be Suou-senpai's friend, I hope to meet her by chance too," Karin's eyes shown lots of hope and Mika can tell that easily. So she smiled. "I'm sure we will meet even though it's not now."

'Karin; sounds like a different person since she entered High School. I wonder if she's sick. Oh God! Please turn her back into her cheery self again,' said Mika in her thoughts. She totally ignored Karin's wide smile that moment. Her wish was easily granted.

In such a happy mood and hyper attitude she was, Karin said proudly with all her heart, "Da-ka-ra, I am a Haninozuka desu mono!" Secretly in her heart, she wishes it were all meant to be. 'I'm sure she will find me soon, this daughter of Principle Tamaki Suou.'

"Find us! Reina Suou!" DD


	4. VIP Invitation

**Author's notes: **Sorry for uploading this chapter late. I guess I had a lot on mind. I'm currently on a school holiday period so maybe I have more time to write these fanfics. Yea, I have more ideas too but maybe I probably take more time to get them down on paper/document whatever you guys prefer to call them. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. It'll take pretty long for every character to be introduced and Reina to asemble making the great Host Club.

* * *

Rising early for the morning, Reina went to Ouran High School in a white clean limousine. Reina was still half awake from bed and not feeling good at all. She woke up from the Suou mansion in a pretty bad way. She tried her best to walk in the school grounds controlling her posture. It seems walking through the halls during the new semester brings a whole new air. The juniors came bursting through the school corridors just to say 'good morning' to Reina. Is it this hard being a Suou? She wasn't in a good mood to please anyone. Deep within herself, there was a bad aura that had to explode. As she got to class, Kumiko was at her seat waiting for her.

"Ah, Reina," when she was about to wave to Reina, Kumiko sense a strong negative aura. The sense of irritation was spreading so enormously. Reina walked up to her desk and shrugged her bag on her desk. It wasn't calming her down. Kumiko had no choice but to ask. What will her answer be like? "Reina, what happened?"

Reina turned around and yelled out what had been trapped in her mind. "DAMN IT!" Kumiko had to plug her ears with her bare fingers hear Reina's voice echoed through the whole classroom.

"What on Earth?" sounded a few students outside class 2-A. Trembling to their words, they were quite shocked hearing a scream like that from a girl.

"Otou-san didn't have to get mad at me this morning!" wailed Reina in tears as a flashback started to generate in Kumiko's mind as Reina started her story.

******Flashback******

The sound of somebody knocking Reina's door was heard as she was still in her bed. A little bit of her moaning was heard and Tamaki Suou had to open the door without her permission. That morning, Tamaki returned to the mansion hoping to see Reina. He just returned from his business trip in Russia and hurried back to Japan before Reina would get ready to school.

"Reina-chan! My daughter, have you got dressed to go to…" Tamaki paused his words as he looked at the state of his daughter's room. "School?" Reina's room was in a state of disaster. "WHAT A MESS!" was the only thought he could only describe that would comprehend his expression? Even though Tamaki's voice was clear but Reina ignored him first shot.

Looking around the room; the floors couldn't be seen since colour papers and glue were scattered everywhere. Her study table was like that as well. Everything was mixed up and didn't look arranged at all. Tamaki got furious. "How could my DAUGHTER, can't show any characteristic like a PRINCESS at all!!!!" Tamaki's voice screeched through the whole mansion. All the workers and maids were terrified.

"Tamaki-sama is at it again," said one of the maids.

"Reina-sama is really going to get it from her father today," said the other.

The gardeners from outside who also heard Tamaki's loud scream sighed, "What on Earth?" Working with the Suous' like this gave them the creeps.

Back to Reina's room, at last she woke up from her bed rubbing her sore eyes. She didn't had much sleep because she was busy finishing her project last night. Probably that would be the reason her room was in a mess. "Is it morning already?"

"Reina, EXPLAIN!" yelled her father pointing at the mess in her room.

Still ignoring her father, Reina took the alarm clock on her lamp table besides her and checked the time. The time shows a quarter past 5 o' clock in the morning at it means there is less than two hours till school starts. "What's this? It's still early. Oyasumi!" Reina pulled her quilt back on and continued sleeping. It's surprising how her bed was the only thing looking tidy in her room.

Tamaki rushed to his daughter side and begged to her. "Reina, please wake up. I beg you, tidy up your room. It's a mess."

In her sleep, Reina was lazy to say, "I'll tell the maids to clean it up in the morning."

Tamaki was unhappy. He in his serious expression talked to Reina in another serious voice, "Reina, unlike now, your mother has always been a clean character. I want you to follow her footsteps." Reina's eyes twitched, she turned over slightly to her dad. Why all of a sudden bringing her mother up? "She lived her life as a commoner and never thought cleaning up was a burden. But why? Why Reina? Can you at least give thought to those feelings? I want you to be person who never takes cleaning a burden even for a tiny matter."

Reina couldn't take it. What was her father talking about? Reina force herself to get up from bed. Tamaki was trilled. Did his words touched his daughter's little heart? Bringing up the thought of Haruhi really made him happy but Reina still doesn't get it. "Otou-san."

"Hai?" Tamaki staring hopefully.

Reina gathered all her strength in herself and gave her opinion. "Otou-san, did you know how tired I am?"

"Eh?" Tamaki glanced back at her.

"Do you know at what time I slept last night?"

Somehow Tamaki curiosity made him less aware of Reina's aura was getting more repulsive. Finally, after enduring all her anger inside of herself, Reina shouted, "I ONLY HAD TWO HOURS OF SLEEP AND YOU EXPECT ME TO WAKE UP AND HEAR YOUR USELESS LECTURE ABOUT MOTHER? WE'RE NOT POOR ANYMORE FATHER! WE ARE RICH! FILTHY RICH! DO YOU HEAR ME CLEAR?! LIFE SUPPOSED TO GET EASIER NOW. CAN'T A LADY GET HER BEAUTY SLEEP AROUND HERE?"

Tamaki went to his moody corner and sulk. Pouting his lips and all. "But Reina-chan has school to go to, don't you? Otou-san doesn't want Reina to be late"

Reina was furious to the point OMG… "Don't you check the time? It's only 5 a.m. and school starts at 7.30 a.m. Why should I rush in a time like this? Otou-san ni BAKA!"

Came this huge arrow struck Tamaki from behind with a big sign being called a 'BAKA'. It really hurts being told off by his own daughter. He realizes it wasn't the time to give up, he stood up to Reina and told his cause and Reina was just vise-versa. They both weren't about to give up on arguing that early in the morning.

******End of Flashback******

At the end of Reina's short story of her life, she lay down onto Kumiko's desk and sighed. "Why does he still annoy me?"

Kumiko was already hold a small hand book reading but was ready to give out her opinion about all that Reina explained to her. "In spite the fact your father came back from Russia 5 a.m. in the morning, I guess it's normal that your father came to wake your up after not seeing you in two weeks."

"You say that it's normal? That would mean my father is a lunatic. How crazy to have a Principle ruling Ouran like him around," Reina complained. Harshly speaking.

"So what's the big fiasco about your room getting into a mess?" asked Kumiko.

Reina stood up. Kumiko feel like Reina's enthusiasm just started. "I'm glad you asked. That's why you're my BFF!"

"Huh?" Kumiko's glasses just tilted. It was out of the ordinary she heard something outspoken from Reina like that. Very unusual to say after being discourage.

Reina took out coloured cards from her pocket and showed them to Kumiko in a flashy way. Kumiko wondered, where do the stars come out from the background? Is she dreaming? She was like, 'Oh God, snap me out of this queen's fantasy world.' Reina saw the look on Kumiko's face. "What's with the dull look my dear? I present you the VIP's invitation cards to our new club; HC!"

"HC?" questioned Kumiko as she was handed a coloured card from Reina. She read the details. There were descriptions about the Name of The Club, The Venue, The Name of The President, of cause it would be Reina; and Time of Meeting. Kumiko sets the card down and looked up to Reina seriously.

"What's wrong?" asked Reina who had one arm up.

"Reina Suou, can you please sit down so we can precede our class today?" Reina's homeroom teacher who had entered the class lifted Reina's arm; wondering how Reina didn't noticed that, looks cross on the face gave Reina a cold glare.

"I'm sorry!" wailed Reina then she sat down in her seat. The class couldn't help laughing. A total embarrassment.

Kumiko was still pleased. 'A Hostess Club, huh?' Had Reina sorted everything out? Even the venue of the club she picked from the original. 'The Third Music room… Interesting.' Kumiko cast her eyes outside the window as she felt new hope from this new club.

* * * * * *

Down the corridors of the first years' classrooms, students went in and out during the recess period. Some are talking; some went to the banquet hall to eat and some just running around creating mischief again. The most mischievous and yet noisiest students of all creating havoc in the high school halls could only be the Hitachiin Sisters; Sakuya and Kara. They never seem to loose their fire and popularity around the academy. Other students tend to get bored being bullied by them but are aware on how troublesome they may come about.

Sakuya and Kara are up to their old tricks again. Standing up to the challenge, they tried tricks on the boys from class D. For them, they seem quite idiotic to play around. The crowd volumes up when the twins' nasty tricks were on display. Loosing the boys temper made things fun for them. Sakuya and Kara had to run for it, when they start to haste up and start to chase them.

"That sure pulled it off, Kara," said Sakuya.

"Sure thing, Sakuya," replied Kara.

They ran across the hall in a flash. They didn't realize Mika was watching. Well, she didn't intend to but they ran just across her in front of her classroom door where she was currently standing. Mika eyes rounded but sighed. Karin's head popped out beside her to join watching them.

"They are full of spirit as always, nee Mika-chan?" said Karin delightfully. Mika had no comment. If she had something to say, Karin would already guess it.

Mika sighed again. "Oh, bother."

Having so much fun running away, Sakuya and Kara didn't noticed some seniors walking down the stairs towards their direction and POOF! BAM! They bumped into each other really hard causing some pain. (_just a little of cause._) The senior student stood up and brushed her uniform then helped them up.

"Are you two okay?" she asked the twins.

Sakuya was still regaining conscious from the fall. "We're okay." When she looked up she realized she bumped into; who other than Reina Suou.

"You two aren't up to any mischief on your first day of high school, are you?" asked Reina with bother her hands on hips. Sakuya and Kara got up from the floor.

"It looks like they have," said Kumiko joining them.

"It's none of your concern," told Sakuya odd coldly.

"Besides, who'd care anyway?" asked Kara dryly.

Reina and Kumiko exchange glances. Reina had to speak up. "I would." The twin sisters stared at her with hesitating eyes. "Because from now on, you'll be under MY responsibility," said Reina proudly.

"Who put you in charge of us?" Sakuya pointed out.

"Well, my dears." Reina putting on her other act, she tries to convince them in any way she possibly can. "For I, Reina Suou is going to make a new club and you two are going to be in it." Then a proud laugh came out from her. (_try to imagine it like Renge's laugh_)

"Keep the volume down, we are still indoors," said Kumiko in the background.

The twins ignored Reina, again. "Since when did we agreed to join?" They said together.

Reina stopped and cooled down. She wasn't smiling anymore. Also did Kumiko but wasn't smiling in the first place. Sakuya and Kara Hitachiin, there were still many wonders about them. Sakuya and Kara walked away in the end. Certainly they didn't stay for what Reina had to say next.

Looking at the coloured cards she was holding, Reina cursed. (_OMG, she did_) "Why didn't I give these to them?" A smack on her head proves her guiltiness.

Kumiko sighed to see the stupidity side of Reina before her but she has nothing to comment on that either. But then, she felt a slight brush on her shoulder. Someone tapped her shoulder from behind calling her name very softly. "Kumiko-senpai, isn't it?" As Kumiko turned around, she saw Mika.

"Hello there Mika. How is Ouran high for you?" she asked politely bending down.

'She didn't have to,' thought Mika thinking bending down was necessary. She looked over to Reina a little bit down but soon she noticed Mika from her behind, and then rushed over. How fast!

In happy spirits to see Mika around who happens to be around, Reina presents the HC invitations. "Ahem! Kumiko-chan, isn't that something for me to ask?"

"Don't blame me for you being so slow," said Kumiko stepping aside. Dealing with the Princess of Ouran was out of the question for her.

"Hello Mika-chan. Are you enjoying High School? It seems you are in different classes with Sakuya and Kara. It's a shame," said Reina giving an extra comment.

Mika's voice lower into something sadder. "I don't mind. It's not like I am wanted near them anyway."

Reina was surprised. How can she say such a thing? Kumiko just had to ask. "What's troubling you?"

Mika was startled as it was actually something unpleasant to say. 'How rude.' She scolded herself inner mind. "Well, as you just seen. Sakuya and Kara are like that sometimes. It's best for me not to pick a fight with them all the time. It's hard to figure out what they are thinking."

"You are trying not to harm their feelings, is that how?" asked Kumiko. Mika's eyes just reverted someplace else since she wasn't sure herself.

Reina was in disagreement and with nothing to say better than smile to little Mika as she handed over an orange card. Mika took it from Reina and asked what it was. "That is my special little invitation for you my dear friend Mika. I hope you will consider it."

'Hostess Club invite. You are welcomed.' Says the title of the card. But as she stopped reading the title part, two other cards were given. Mika looked up to Reina's happy face. How could she smile even after being turned down coldly by her twin sisters?

"Mika-chan, I have a favor. Can you please send these invitations to Sakuya and Kara? I know they rejected me before I get to give these to them but I was hoping you can try giving these to them." Reina lent the two pink patterned cards to Mika and she accepted them nicely.

"Sure, I'll give these to them." Behind Mika's shoulder, Reina looked over to see someone unfamiliar hiding at the corner of the hall peeking at their conversation. Reina became curious why another student is ears dropping and sneaking around. So she had and idea to surprise the student.

Karin Haninozuka; a petit girl and also a first year student of Ouran High School. She is slightly shorter than Mika Hitachiin but nobody can actually get any shorter than her. Maybe that's the factor she could accept Mika with open hands. She has a bright and cheerful personality which doesn't make things surprising if she loves kawaii things. Besides that, she is loved and thought cute for her round emerald eyes. She also wears two pink silky ribbon which tied both parts of her hair; left and right. The reason is quite simple why she is hiding behind the corner of the all watching Reina's and Mika's conversation. First, since Mika is the only friend she has so far, she wouldn't mind to stick around waiting for her. The second should be….

"BOO!"

"EEHHH!!!" shockingly, Karin was too surprised until she stepped back a few steps and hit over a valuable vase of red roses. CRASH The vase of roses crashed to the floor creating such a mess.

"Oh no!" squealed Mika running over to get Karin.

"What did you do Reina? You surprised the dear student to death," quoted Kumiko walking forward.

"Man, it was only a joke," said Reina feeling exhausted. She didn't expect for this to happen.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Karin started faking tears out of her eyes with such a sad expression. Whether it's a matter of apologizing or fault, she still feels unpleasant. She tried to cover up. "Don't worry, I'll fix that. I'll just call my parents and set up a new vase for Ouran High School."

All three of them, Reina, Kumiko and Mika stared at her clumsily actions after such a regret. Not a very spontaneous act but was still good as to view. Mika sighed.

"No need to trouble so much Karin. You know how busy the Haninozuka's this time of year. Let's get one when we go shopping," said Mika sharing Karin's regret.

Karin felt much better as she stopped dialing her pink and purple cell phone. She nodded as a sign she agrees with Mika. Mika smiled back to her. Then, it hit Reina's mind. Kumiko couldn't be any happier to get this over with.

"Mika! Did you say Haninozuka?" asked Reina in surprise. Mika nodded looking back to see Reina's shocked expression. "You mean, this girl is a Haninozuka?!" Mika nodded again.

"Uh… Hi?" said Karin shortly.

Quickly, Reina took Karin's small soft hands and smiled at her best finally get to meet a Haninozuka. Karin glanced sideways. 'This is kinda' touchy.'

"I'm so glad so finally meet you Haninozuka-san. May I know your name is?" asked Reina.

"Karin. Karin Haninozuka," she explained shortly.

"Right, Karin. Karin-chan, please take this invitation especially from me. I want you to join me making this group, HC," said Reina. "Of cause, Mika also. I hope you two are willing to join me making the Hostess Club very soon."

Soon, the school bell rang signing break time was over. Karin and Mika had to go back to classes. So do Reina and Kumiko. Reina was just too stuck up with her club invitations she hardly noticed the time. Mika and Karin were ready to go; Karin was delightful to receive the invitation and was so happy to have her first talk with Reina Suou even though it didn't turned out so pleasant. Mika was looking unsure and tried to hide it from the others. She fears making Karin unhappy the most for the time being. It's time for Kumiko once again drag hyperactive Reina back to class hoping she'll came down after some History lessons which wasn't Reina's most favourite times.

* * * * * *

After school, as planned, Mika and Karin started packing to go shopping for that vase. Receiving information from high capable classmate of theirs, they were easy to find a suitable place to find a replacement for the school's vase. Since most of the students have their parents companies in certain fields and categories, it became much easier work. After each of them telling their drivers they have business to take care of before going home, Mika and Karin were off. But they accidentally bumped into Sakuya and Kara on the way out. Mika couldn't be any bummer.

"Hey Mika, aren't you going home?" asked the twins together.

Mika replied frankly to them, "I have some shopping to do with Karin today."

"Oh really? Can't you just order it through some transit?" "It's easier that way, you know?" said Sakuya and Kara continuing each other's line.

"Well, it's true it's easier but I like the old fashion way where we walk, shop and go," explained Mika in a disgust tune.

Karin thought Mika was starting to act very uncomfortable. The twins weren't that please to hear that too but they could careless. They just wanted to go home after all that happen at school.

"Sure, go on ahead." "Be sure to come home safely." That was some pretty surprising advice Mika got from her twin sisters. Quite amazing. Since when they gotten clever giving her advices?

Mika sighed as she saw the twin sisters stepped into the Hitachiin family limousine and drove off. Karin who was silent all the way through the little sisterly conversation smiled creepily until, "OKAY! Bye-bye!" She waved off to Hitachiin twins as the car droved out of the Ouran High School grounds.

"Was that necessary?" she asked to Karin. Karin just smiled back to her.

For about an hour, Mika and Karin shopped around a high class shopping complex where no one actually seems to be shopping around since everything is so highly branded. Only ultra rich people can afford to shop there. They find themselves in an inventory section in the mall where surely they shall find some high quality vases around, hopefully. Finding the one that can suitably replace the vase Karin broke, they went to the counter and ordered it to be checked out and bought. Karin used her family's credit card (_do students these days hold their family credit cards?_) and purchase the vase which was about millions of yen. At least they can be grateful they have successfully completed their mission. They were set to go back to the school and put it back in its place.

On their way back to school, Mika had a thought. "Karin." Karin was all ears when Mika called her name. "I think, I want to drop out of the Hostess Club."

Suddenly Karin was troubled and Mika noticed that. Steadily Mika tried to explain while bringing the vase carefully.

"Don't get me wrong but I just thought I shouldn't participate. I'll be compared by my sisters again for this. All this time, we ended up doing the same thing, being in the same class and always being compared for everything we do. Just because I was far apart of Sakuya and Kara's world, others would say I'm just competing with them," Mika struggled to explain with the vase in her way. "Well, I'm not."

"I know." Karin answered in reply.

"So I just want to let you know I won't be joining HC and let my sisters do the job. As for you…"

"I will drop out too," said Karin standing in Mika's way.

Mika suddenly dropped the vase slowly in front of her surprised of what she heard from Karin. "Do you need to? This is your chance to get closer to Reina-senpai and besides, I'm sure she needs you because without a Haninozuka in the club it won't be complete. If you are dropping out because of me, I'm sorry."

A minute of silence came between them.

"It's okay. There is no reason to be sorry. If I was asked to join the club just because I am a Haninozuka, I can always ask my sister to replace me. You remember my sister Maria, don't you?" explained Karin intriguing. Mika looked at Karin's hopeful expression. She nodded. "Good. Now we both don't have to participate and together we can find our own paths in High School."

"Thank you, Karin."

Karin's and Mika's hands hold onto the bag which contained the package of a vase they bought. When they walked side by side to the school, bringing back the vase didn't seem heavy anymore. Both of them were happy together. For that moment alone.


	5. One's decision to make

**Author's notes: **At last I got this one up. Sorry for posting this one late because I was having some problems with the internet connection at home. For a reason it bought me much time to finish this because if I was connected to the internet, I won't be half as focused about finishing my FanFics. Soon or later, I'll be making a new story so please stay tuned for more. I don't know how much longer for the next chapter to get done. I just resumed school as this year I'm a High School freshmen. Wish me all the best everyone and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

At the Haninozuka's, Karin arrived to the mansion a few minutes early before dinner was even prepared! She ran happily knowing she wasn't home late. She's been acting quite cheerful even by knowing she had to pull out of the Hostess Club. It's all about the plan she made with Mika early that evening. If they both dropped out of the Hostess Club won't be a problem since Mika can always get the Hitachiin Sisters into it and Karin with her older sister. Since she was home, she thought it be useful to find her sister and tell her about her encounter with Reina Suou. Hopefully, if she proposed to her kindly, her sister would agree.

"Probably onee-san is in the kitchen again," Karin said to herself checking each possible room her older sister might be. Maybe thinking out loud attracted a certain someone into knowing what she is up to.

"Karin-chan! You are home!" called Karin's father, Mitsukuni Haninozuka. It's been long years since his High School days were over. He was already a few inches taller since anyone could recognize him. "So what's the big fuss?"

Karin had gotten nervous. She wasn't really to tell what she is up to yet. "Nope! Nothing Otou-sama. Got to go!" She ran off in a dash to the kitchen. This made Mitsukuni more curious about his little daughter.

Karin got the kitchen safely but she panted shortly for running a lot. When she opened the half opened door to the kitchen, she saw her older sister, Maria cooking. Of because there were maids insisted they prepare the dinner themselves but Maria was more persistence to help them. It was apart of her hobby. Karin kept on smiling. Like her father always used to say, if there is something you like, don't be afraid to show it.

'That is the Haninozuka way.' Those lines always echoed in Karin's mind for she will always remember it. She walked into the kitchen hoping her sister already noticed her. The maids had stepped away seeing Karin wants to talk with her sister. "Onee-san."

Maria turned around to see little Karin home. She was happy to see her so she put down the kitchen knife and washed her hands then turned to her. "Okairi Karin-chan."

* * * * * *

It was night time. At the Hitachiin's mansion, dinner was served as Mika and Kaoru already had their dinner together in the dining hall. Kaoru was wondering why the twins didn't join them. Mika haven't had a clue leaving Kaoru unanswered. Being so tired after work, Kaoru went off to his manor to sleep. He asked for Mika to try talking to the twins and have something to eat for dinner. Since it was late, Mika head off slowly towards the twin sisters' room. Mika had a lot of things in mind that have Mika lost track of her original task her father gave. She was thinking on how to pursue the stubborn twins in joining Reina's club. Would they listen to little Mika? She was in front of the twin's door to their room. It was too quiet. Were they sleeping?

Mika knocks on the door and heard some muffling noises. "Are you two still awake?" The lights were turned on as they heard Mika from outside.

"Is that you Mika?" sounds like Kara. "What do you want?" asked Sakuya.

Mika stared blankly at the floor. She wished she had more time to think this over or she had more ideas to come up with. How was she going to talk to them? It was all too complicated for her. She cares for her father but she also promises Reina to pursue them into the club. She still remembers her plan with Karin.

"Oi, Mika! What's up with you? Is there something you were going to say to us? We are tired and want to sleep you know," said Sakuya loudly.

"Oh, nothing." Mika was lying. There was so much to say and to speak of. Instead of telling them what she had in plan in the first place, she slipped the two enveloped letters under the door. Hopefully the twins would get it soon. She walked away to her own room.

Feeling the coast is clear, Sakuya and Kara huddle up in their own conversation again under the quilts. Sakuya was frustrated. "What's up with Mika?"

Kara ducked in her head closer between her knees hiding her face. Secretly feeling guilty doing that to Mika. The twins doesn't hate Mika, they just don't know how to treat others nicely. Kara got out of the quilts bravely and head towards the door. She saw the envelopes Mika left for them. She instantly recognizes them. "Sakuya, should we join Reina-san?"

Sakuya from under the quilts sat up straight looking at her twin. "No, we shouldn't. Do you?" Sakuya was intrigued by Kara's depressed expression. "I don't like the idea of joining. Besides its pointless if either of us joins right? It won't have the Hitachiin Twin hit if one of us joins."

Kara sweats drops. "You're right." Still holding onto the envelopes, Kara slowly turned over the envelope that has her name written at the back very small. The same goes to the other one which has Sakuya's name. As she opens her letter, she read the invitation carefully yet silently. At last, she's surprised to the last words on the description.

* * * * * *

It's a sunny Sunday at the Ouran High School. No day was a free day, not for the students working at clubs. Reina Suou was at her planning getting ready of the new club. She dragged along Kumiko as well to the South Building to the Third Music room which lays the warm scent of nostalgia. It's the same place where Tamaki along with the other Host Club members held their club activities. Reina believes that if they used the same old place, the power of attraction is far greater.

"Do we really have to clean up on a Sunday? We could always tell the school's supervisors to get a cleaning party to get the room cleared up," said Kumiko effortless as she walked behind Reina all the way to the Music room.

"Don't be a lazy bum. I thought if we clean it up ourselves, we could strengthen the bond between us club members." Reina said that proud and clear but Kumiko saw no point to it.

"But it's just us."

Reina turned around slowly to look into Kumiko's fierce eyes but it was too scary. "I tried to contact Mika and Karin yesterday. Honest! But they didn't reply my call." Slowly and carefully, Reina unlocked the Music room using the key her father gave and saw what's inside.

Reina and Kumiko were stunned and surprised as they first put sight in the Third Music room. It was empty! Almost… Only a few boxes were around with a table or two across the wide open room.

"Wow," Reina and Kumiko were surprised yet again. The room was almost clean in fact.

"It doesn't look like much a place to clean," said Kumiko walking to the windows. It was clear view to the other club grounds. She brushed off the remain dust of the windows and take a moment to stare out of the room.

Meanwhile Reina get herself busy looking into the remaining boxes left in the room. She was interested in what Kumiko expected but was more into the other objects in the room. She struggles her way opening the old gray boxes. They were easily torn giving Reina a hint they were kept here old. She torn about all the boxes opened and it was making a racket of noise which disturbed Kumiko's peace. That wasn't the only noise Kumiko heard. Somebody knocked on the room surprisingly.

"Hwuahh!" Reina fell into the pile of boxes surprised on who knocked. She couldn't tell tough who yet. Kumiko rushed to the door.

Kumiko wasn't surprised who was at the door but she was quite speechless. "Oh, hello."

"Who is it Kumiko?" asked Reina getting off the ground. She hurried to the door and was surprisingly happy that it was one of the Hitachiin twin sisters. "Ah! It's Kara."

"Uh, hello Suou-senpai… Ootori-senpai," replied Kara slowly. She wasn't indifferent on how Reina welcomed her but was pretty glad inside Reina recognized her. She was too shy to show it.

"What's with the formalities? It's only us," said Reina being hyperactive.

"Urm… yea."

"Please, come in! It'll be fun with more people in the club room," Reina pulled Kara in without Kara willingly. Kumiko shut the door behind them.

Kumiko, Kara and Reina sat on the clean carpet floor facing each other in a small circle. Kumiko was curious why Kara came alone without Sakuya or Mika. But Reina was just too happy that Kara came. Reina made the conversation upbeat and Kara responded to everything Reina asked her lightly. Kara was still short on words but she was started to take interest talking with Reina.

"I'm really glad you came Kara but it's weird you're not with Sakuya," said Reina. Yes, usually Reina see Kara is always with Sakuya and she wanted to know why Kara came alone.

"So it is. Is it wrong?" asked Kara.

"No. Not at all."

"I thought it was okay since you did send us two invitation cards. Isn't that something you planned?" Reina heard a serious tone in Kara's voice then she listened carefully. Kara pulled out her invitation card out of her pocket and lifted it up to show to them. "I received mine and sorry."

"You mean. You decline?" asked Reina sadly.

"No, I accept."

"Huh?" Reina's hopes were blossoming.

"I would love to join your club. It's just that, Sakuya probably won't join us. So, sorry because there won't be a Hitachiin twincest in the club."

Reina hit Kara on the head lightly. OUCH Kara rubbed her head. Kara made a little chubby-angry face. "Don't be silly. You think I wanted you two to join my club because I need the Hitachiin twincest? If I ever needed the twincest bond in my club, I could find any twins who are willing to join me." Reina finished her sentences with a smile. Kumiko was quite proud of her for today. Kara smiled.

After their 40 minutes talk, Reina, Kumiko and Kara decided to clean up a little more. Kumiko blamed the cleaning on Reina since she made more a mess with tearing the boxes apart on the clean floor. The sense of humor spread through the three of them. It wasn't hard for them to bond teamwork between them. They feel comfortable working together knowing their ties of friendship were natural since their parents known each other for a long time. The old boxes weren't so hard to move around. They found out most of the box contained old stuff belonging to the Host Club members. The three of them were pretty amazed themselves.

'My father wouldn't throw these away?' Reina felt tears watering her eyes slightly.

"This is quite a discovery," said Kumiko taking out the old things from the boxes. She was glad again for Reina messing up. Yet again…

Kara in another corner dug out a different box. She thought it would never hurt to find out more about the Host Club. As she opened the old box she had, she was surprised as if she had her breath taken away from her. It was the stuff Hikaru and Kaoru kept in the Host Club. Too much stuff. She wondered how long it had been in this room. Kara picked up and old red photo album without Reina and Kumiko noticing and opened it, only to find a single photo dropped out of it. "Hn?" She turned the photo over and smiled gently.

"What's that? What did you find?" asked Reina surprisingly from behind.

"Uh, NOTHING!" replied Kara evenly loud. She hid the photo dropping the photo album behind her. Reina reached out to get what Kara's hiding but Kumiko interrupted.

"I think that's enough cleaning for today. I called the school cleaners to clear out these boxes tomorrow," explained Kumiko briefly.

Reina face was sour. If the boxes were brought out, what will happen to them? She felt kind of sad to throw them away. "Can't we just keep them?"

"I wish we can but where could we?" asked Kumiko.

"I'll keep them!" said Reina enthusiastic. _With Otou-san's approve anyway._

When some brief discussion was settle between the three, they all made their way out of the music room and locked it. Some of the boxes containing the Host Club members' old belongings were kept and the rest was okay to throw away.

Meanwhile in the courtyard where the Ouran's Gardening club was held, some of the members were packing up after being told club activities were done for the day. More and more of them went home, it was 20 minutes later that the last member of that club was being spoke to by a another student from a different club. She has been watching the club member working alone at the courtyard grounds.

"Maria, aren't you finish yet?" asked a tall young girl with long black hair. She was wearing a fighting attire and her purple-ish eyes were serious as she looked at her best friend working on the plants. When Maria kept still, she didn't reply to her. "Something is troubling you, isn't it?"

Finally Maria spoke. "Karin asked me to join the Hostess Club. I don't know what to say. Yesterday, when she asked me to join the club, she was very happy." Maria wasn't happy at all but was expressionless when she talked about it. She thought about what happened that time.

"_Maria nee-san! Please join the Hostess club in my place. I beg you." It was Karin's determination she remembered. She held the invitation she received showing it to Maria._

"_But I'm already in a club, you know that," answered Maria calmly sipping her evening green tea. "Besides, it's you who Reina Suou invited, not me. I'm sure you'll have fun by joining this club."_

_Karin was depressed as she sat back to her place across from Maria being separated by a floor table in front of them. Karin was keeping her plan with Mika quiet, as promised. "But!" Maria was suddenly surprised. "I want onee-san to join. I know Maria nee-san will have much brighter chances if she joins as well. I know you're talented in gardening like Okaa-sama but that isn't your passion right? So… onegai!"_

"She smiled," said Maria finishing her story.

Maria's friend Haruko heard all of it; she made her own confirmation that Maria had hard decisions answering Karin. On the other hand, wondering what is Karin up to. "You can still do gardening Maria."

"Huh?"

"You love gardening, but you also love Karin. So, what do you think is best? I think you can take up Karin's request by joining the Hostess Club. It's just that, you shouldn't forget: Joining another club shouldn't mean giving up what you love doing. I'll be behind you all the way, Maria."

"Haruko-san."

Haruko hit Maria's head slightly with a green envelope containing an invitation from Reina. Maria's eyes widen. "I was invited too."

"When did you get this?" Maria's shook her head. "What about the Judo club?"

"I'll resign my position from the club," said Haruko with a sleekly smile.

Maria couldn't believe what she is hearing. She smiled and shook her head slowly. But it was happy feeling they both were having. It could be they both agreed joining Reina's club. Maria understands what Haruko meant and Haruko was willing to do what she said to Maria as well.

* * * * * *

Reina and the others were still in the High School grounds just out of the building. Reina had a plan of bringing Kumiko and Kara to lunch.

"Kumiko, Kara. Let's go for lunch. It'll be my treat." Reina was still enthusiastic.

Kumiko declined. "No."

"What? WHY?"

"I have unfinished work for my family. I need to go home quickly to finish it if I want it to get done early."

"Come on! I'm being kind hearted today to treat you to lunch. What do you say Kara? You'll join us for lunch, won't you?" asked Reina hopefully who was her hand around Kumiko's left arm.

_Us? _Kumiko thought angrily. Reina was always saying things without thinking what others might think.

Kara who was spaced out looked to Reina. She tried to smile back. "I'm sorry Reina-senpai but I also want to return to the Hitachiin mansion as soon as possible." _Sakuya is surely waiting for me now. Will she get mad at me?_

"It's Sakuya, isn't it? I understand," said Reina with a down look. "Daijoubu. Maybe some other time, right?"

"Alright," said Kara putting on one of those familiar smiles she and Sakuya always have. But the aura felt different now. It was more sincere and Kumiko and Reina were glad about it.

Shortly afterwards, Sakuya was running towards the group. This was surely a surprise for them. "Kara!" she called out.

"Sakuya?"

Panting, Sakuya caught up to Kara. Kara couldn't be any more surprised than now. When Sakuya looked up to Kara, she shot a fierce glare at her. She had both of her hands on Kara's shoulders. "What are you doing at school on this kind of time?"

"Um…"

"Why didn't wake me up? Take me with you…?" Sakuya's panting made Kara struggled to answer her. But she didn't answer after all but remain speechless.

Reina had to interrupt. "Well, you see. Kara came to give me an answer to join the Host Club. That's why she's here."

Sakuya shot another glare at Reina and Reina quickly hid behind Kumiko. _Baka, _thought Kumiko to herself.

Sakuya had her finger pointed to Reina and her eyes were fierce as usual. She was furious of cause. "Kara and I will never join this club. We never agreed to this." Kara had her eyes shut; thinking hardly. "Let's go Kara!" Taking her by the wrist, Sakuya couldn't feel herself walking. Kara didn't budge, and so did she.

"Sakuya, stay, please…"

"Kara?" slowly, Sakuya turned around. She saw in Kara's expression, she wasn't kidding. "Why, you?"

"Yes, I'm joining the Hostess Club."

"WHAT? Kara, Reina will just use us to get fame for herself. Don't you understand?"

OUCH. That was cruel towards Reina and felt wanting to knock some sense into Sakuya but Kumiko held her back. Reina see it in Kumiko that Kara knows what she's doing so stopping her was necessary.

"No, I don't understand. I don't understand why you can't see Reina-senpai is trying to be our friend. All I see she is being really kind to us and all you can do is rejecting all that. Sakuya, we can't avoid everyone anymore. Otou-san says so."

Sakuya hated when Kara mentions about dad. Kara knew exactly why so she showed her the photo she found earlier in the Music room. Sakuya took the photo. It was a photo of Kaoru and Hikaru. It was a time where Hikaru already dyed his hair darker than his twin. They both remember how it happen by the way Kaoru told them about it in his stories. "They both were smiling back then."

"Turn to the back of the photo," told Kara.

Sakuya did that and saw some hand writing on the back of the photo. _"I'm sure, a brighter future await us. As long we had each other, the fun and happiness will still remain twice as fun." _The last of its sentences was a bit smudge. But it was read, "Kaoru."

"Sakuya, no matter what you say, I won't change my decision."

Sakuya had herself facing the opposite direction. She thought about it hardly. "Well… Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes."

"Kara… I –"

"Look OUT!" yelled Maria. Dashing towards the girls was Haruko out of nowhere. All the girls' attention was towards Maria direction but Sakuya acted on step ahead and saw what was coming. She took Kara in her arms as protection. Haruko quickly swing her straw sword just above Sakuya's and Kara's heads and hit the ball that came flying at them.

As the coasts were clear, Kara slowly opens her eyes. She was hidden under Sakuya's arms so she couldn't see what has happened. Sakuya let go of her twin and looked around. Reina and Kumiko couldn't catch everything that happened so fast but was surely worried about the girls' safety at the meantime.

"Are you two okay?" asked Reina. Sakuya and Kara nodded in reply.

"That was dangerous. Thank goodness that you here, umm… What's your name?" Reina bowed in front of Haruko seemingly she was 'senpai.' "I really need to thank you for saving them."

Maria who had stood by was beside Kumiko surprisingly. Kumiko looked at Maria's innocent smile. Maria knew Kumiko was curious but was too ego to ask. "This is Haruko Morinozuka from the Kendo club. She also does Judo as well."

Bowing again, Reina thanked Haruko. "Thank you, Morinozuka –" Reina was suddenly at a stand still and looked up to Haruko in disbelief. That name sounded familiar.

"Aiya…" Kumiko slapped gently on her forehead. She has seen this of Reina before.

Reina had her finger pointed at Haruko all of a sudden. Haruko remain silent to hear Reina's reaction. "You're Morinozuka Takashi's daughter, aren't you?" asked Reina. Haruko nodded. Reina looked back at Kumiko. She remembered that Kumiko who sent the invitation to the Morinozuka residence. "NO WAY!" She laughed her heart out. "Mori-senpai, it's an honor to finally meet you." Reina took Haruko's hand and shook it so rapidly.

Sakuya and Kara exchanged glances. "Thank goodness she wasn't like this when she met us." Kara nodded.

"Mori-senpai, I AM really happy to meet you. You'll join my club, won't you?"

Haruko looked back to Maria. Maria knew what that meant and nodded with a smile. Reina looked in between their awfully suspicious glances. "And you are?"

It was about time Maria had to introduce herself to Reina and the others. "I'm sorry for that. My name is Maria Haninozuka from the Gardening club. Yoroushiku."

"EH!!!" this also includes Kumiko in the surprise.

Sakuya and Kara sighed. Haruko smiled knowing that they all already met each other. "Maria is Karin-chan's older sister. You should see the resemblance between them."

"So it seems …"

"So, Hani-senpai, what are you doing here?" asked Reina suspiciously.

"I'm with Haruko," answered Maria. AHEM; that came from Haruko. "I'll also be joining your club Reina-san."

"You would? That's so splendid. What about the Gardening Club? Oh! Even Mori-senpai has clubs."

"We are willing to join your club and resign from ours. So don't let us down."

"Sure." Reina smiled.

Back to Haruko's serious mood, she went up Reina with the twins. Haruko was still curious about something unsettled. "About this recent incident, I wonder who hit that ball. I could tell that person is skilled batter."

"A baseball player?" asked Kara. Haruko nodded.

The group gathered in a discussion position where a boy was hidden from their view away from their distance to notice his presence. He was in his Ouran baseball attire holding the flown baseball ball out of the direction. He was surprised it flew towards their direction. His breath was heavy but he knew one thing for now. "So, everyone has gathered. Congratulations Suou-san. I'll be watching how far you and your Host Club will survive." He walked away from the scene back to school field.

The girls' discussion was actually loud in fact it was starting to annoy one another as it got further into an almost fight. What were they fighting over was the facts. It was Sakuya and Kara who kept quite most of the time but Sakuya was starting to act strange. Sakuya held her forehead slightly. She was seeing everything blurry.

"Sakuya, are you alright? You don't look so good." Kara tried to hold onto her.

"Kara, I don't feel so well," replied Sakuya. Everyone looked at her. Finally, Sakuya passed out. Kara caught her in her arms. The rest circled around the Hitachiin twins.

"What happened here?" asked Reina.

"She passed out. Maybe because of the vibrating waves caused by my swing earlier on. It effected Kara-san, I see," explained Haruko honestly.

"It's Sakuya!" said Kara correcting the twins.

"Now you're telling us?" asked Reina with a higher voice.

Kumiko who was already examining Sakuya told everyone the situation. "We must take Sakuya back to her home. I'll follow Sakuya and Kara home to treat Sakuya well. In the meantime, you all may go home."

"I'll call my family's limo," said Kara reaching her cell phone with one hand and another holding onto Sakuya.

"I want to go with you," said Reina to Kumiko.

"No. I mean, you can't," said Kumiko. Reina was confused why. "You have no business at the Hitachiin's. Not for now."

After hearing Kumiko being so serious about this, Reina had to listen to her. Maria put her hand on Reina's shoulder as to calm her down. Reina nodded. "Look after her."

* * * * * *

At the Hitachiin mansion, in Sakuya's and Kara's room, Kumiko, Mika and Kaoru was there to accompany the twin sisters. Sakuya lay fast asleep on her bed with Kara beside her. Kumiko with the Hitachiin's household first Aid kit treat Sakuya carefully. It was natural for her since Kyouya taught her most of the medical care treatment. Karou was there worrying. He didn't say much but he was definitely worried. Mika noticed that.

"Sakuya is doing fine. She only passed out anyway. She needs some rest now. Until she wakes up, make sure she takes her regular meal," said Kumiko packed back all the medical tools.

Kaoru was relief. "That's a relief. Thank goodness."

"Sakuya…" Kara brushed gently her hand through Sakuya's long orange auburn hair.

Kumiko went up to Kara and whisper into her ear. Kara was shocked and looked back at Kumiko. Kumiko nodded and asked for her leave. "I must return now and tell Reina about this."

"Thank you for coming over," said Kaoru. "Kara, can you please accompany Kumiko-san to the entrance? I'll take care of Sakuya." Kara smiled and nodded.

Kumiko and Kara made their way out of the room followed by Mika who was barely on her feet. It was more to Kaoru's suspicion so he halted her. Mika was a little surprised and stood right where she was in the room facing her father. Kaoru sat on Kara's bed facing Mika, who didn't show any fear.

"Mika, you're okay? You aren't yourself lately," said Karou.

Mika had her hands behind her back without an answer.

"I heard Tamaki Suou's daughter Reina-san is rebuilding the Host Club."

"I see."

Kaoru kept a smile. "Tell me; don't you want to join the Host club? I know you decline that offer, didn't you?"

_How did he know?_ Mika had both of her hands over her mouth. Showing she has no intention of telling Kaoru. Mika was shocked beyond her words. Nothing was coming out but tears in her eyes. Blurring her view. _Don't get me wrong Otou-san! I… I love the Host Club._


	6. HC special 1

**Presenting you, The Hostess Club's documentary!**

**Reina:** Irrashaimase! (Welcome) Hello fellow readers. Today Kumiko Ootori and I, Reina Suou shall be hosting our first documentary of the new developed fan fiction 'Like Father Like Daughter.' This is exciting isn't it Kumiko?

**Kumiko:** I guess.

**Reina:** What's with the dry comment? There are readers out there reading viewing our documentary out there?

**Kumiko:** *sighs* She'd promise not to jerk out with today's plans. Let's start shall we?

**Reina:** Hey! You stole my line.

*****flashback chapter 1*****

**Kumiko:** So, readers are well acquainted with Reina's background in the story. Not a very lady type. How could you run in the school's uniform Reina?

**Reina:** I certainly don't care. Besides, one of these days, I'll take over Ouran and remake the girl's uniform.

**Kumiko:** I wouldn't like this. Now, the story starts about the end of March during the third semester. There's a lot of work to be done by Principle Suou besides meddling with his daughter.

**Reina:** *glares*

**Kumiko:** *ignores* But all and all, the objective of this chapter is to introduce Reina Suou as a popular student in Ouran Academy and yet to be unaware of the Host Club.

**Reina:** *faking smile; nods*

**Kumiko:** What is hard to accept, why can't you learn about the students around you as well?

**Reina:** Don't ask me about it. As the writer. *points at the screen*

**L0V3CHAN:** ehehe. Excuse me. *leaves the camera on*

**Reina:** About myself, I'm living a wealthy life with the Suou's for as long as I could remember. My father, Tamaki Suou owns and runs the company. He doesn't really have time for me at all. Hardly. Sometimes I would find his in his office at school. _OH!_ Remember that book I found in his library? It was good book.

**Kumiko:** Of cause it is. You threw it to the wall.

**Reina:** *sweat drops* Anyway, The Host Club has been history when I read about it. No one now is talking about, so I wouldn't know. I don't even have my mother to tell me about it.

**Kumiko:** Oh yeah. Where is Haruhi Fujioka? According to L0V3CHAN's reviews about the story, there are many questions concerning her whereabouts. Unfortunately we can't give out any information due to the continuation of this fanfic. Meaning, the answer will be found in one of the chapters that will be published soon.

**Reina:** *sniffles* Okaa-san… *took tissue*

**Kumiko:** *camera zooms to Kumiko* Hey, come over here Karin. Stop messing with the camera.

**Karin:** Konichiwa minna-san! Sashiburi desu nee? (Hello everyone! Long time no see.)

**Kumiko:** Karin, could you please use English? Most of our readers can't understand what you're saying.

**Karin:** But aren't we Japanese?

**Kumiko:** Yes, but our fanfic story is published world wide.

**Karin:** Ooh… Hello readers! Thanks for coming. Hey, can I say something Kumiko-san?

**Kumiko:** Sure, go right ahead.

**Karin:** *runs up to camera* Usa-chan DAISUKI!!!

**Kumiko:** o_____o *drops head on table* _I can't take this anymore. _I'll be leaving now. *leaves out the door*

**L0V3CHAN:** Uhh… Who's hosting?

**Karin:** Oh! Oh! Oh! I am! *wide smile*

**L0V3CHAN:** You Karin?!

**Karin:** Sure… Besides Reina-san who's here.

**L0V3CHAN:** Okay… But she hasn't recovered from her melancholy yet.

**Karin:** Leave it up all to Karin-chan!

*****Flashback chapter 2*****

**Karin:** Let's flashback on the Hitachiin twin sisters! Sakuya is tomboy-ish and Kara is… well… more like her sister. Urm… Isn't that the same? *chuckles* Maybe I could describe how they look? They both have long orange auburn hair and they both tie a small part of their hair with a read ribbon on one of the sides of their heads. Sakuya ties the left side which we may see her ribbon on the right and Kara is just vise-versa. Got the picture? Great!

**Mika:** Hey! What about me Karin?

**Karin:** Hello Mika-chan! Please oh please join me.

**Mika:** I heard there's a conference. The director invited me here. *looks around* What's going on?

**Karin:** It's the Hostess Club first documentary, after five chapters of the story.

**Mika:** *looks at Karin* After five chapters…? *thinks* Oh my gosh! If we just got to chapter five, that means… We're not even !#$%^&*

**Karin:** *blocks Mika's mouth* ehehe. Not so fast Mika-chan. Things will work out. Have a seat now.

**Mika:** *sits* Sorry about that. I'm serious now. I'm Mika Hitachiin, Kaoru's Hitachiin's daughter. Honestly, I'm feeling doubt if I am really his daughter.

**Karin:** What do you mean Mika?

**Mika:** Well, isn't it possible to have three daughters at the same age with our birthdates to be so close?

**Karin:** Not possible though. CHOTTO MATTE! (WAIT A SECOND) Personal information is not allowed on the documentary unless it is mentioned in the fanfic. There will be Spoilers if they do.

**Mika:** You're right! I'm so sorry… *runs out the studio*

**Karin:** Mika-chan! Wait! It's not you're fault… *runs after her*

**L0V3CHAN:** *zooms camera to Reina; throws crumpled paper*

**Reina:** Ouch! I get that a lot in the fanfic, don't I?

**L0V3CHAN:** Of cause. You're a fun target.

**Reina:** Meanie. *looks around* So, I'm the only one here?

**L0V3CHAN:** *shows sign board* **OPEN THE CRUMPLED PAPER!**

**Reina:** *opens it* Oh!

***Flashback chapter 3***

**Reina:** The third chapter is where I suggested to Kumiko that we should make the Host Club. But where is she now? Anyway, that's the main idea. I mean, it's the Ouran High School Host Club fanfiction. I want to make the most likely girl version of the Host Club. I am gathering the people and we will open a club to host the whole academy. Yeah! Believe it!

**Sakuya:** I don't want to host a bunch of nasty boys. Not a very good idea. Not even close to good. *enters scene*

**Reina:** Hey! What are you doing here? And stop being such a negative person over my brilliant ideas.

**Sakuya:** Pffth! What's so brilliant about a girl's Host Club? Like I said, "I don't want to be Hosting a bunch of guys."

**Reina:** That's not what you said.

**Sakuya:** It's the same thing!

**Kara:** Ahem! Could you tell the readers what's the Host club is all about?

**Reina:** Tell the readers what the Host Club is all about?

**Kara & Sakuya:** *sweat drops*

**Kara:** The Host Club serves as a club in the academy to give pleasure to the girls who have so much time on their hands. Our father's are those kind of people to bring happiness to them and spread the lovely feeling to others as well. You should know the rest.

**Reina:** I guess not. *sweat drops*

**Sakuya:** That's my sister.

**Reina:** Not like her twin. *Sakuya stares* Get off of me! Well, it's great to have you two on the set.

**Kara:** Ready to help Reina-senpai.

**Sakuya:** I'm with my sister. Wait! Since when did you call her Reina-senpai? *Kara sweat drops*

_(door slammed opened. Mika came running into the set along with Karin.)_

**Mika:** *blushed furiously red* I'm sorry!!!

**Karin:** I told you it's not your fault!

**Reina:** You two! Hold it right there!

**Mika & Karin:** *halted; looks at the camera*

**Mika:** Is it still recording?

**Reina:** Yes…

**Mika:** Oh no! How embarrassing! *attempts to run*

**Sakuya:** *grabs on to Mika's shirt collar* Hold your horses. Where are just trying to go? We need you for the next part of the documentary.

**Karin:** You mean, our roles are on next? Yippee~!

**Mika:** Oh boy…

*****Flash back chapter 4*****

**Karin:** So we decided to drop out from the Hostess Club, Reina-san invited us to.

**Reina:** HUH! WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU DO THAT???

**Karin:** Ehehe…

**Sakuya & Kara:** So does that mean? Mika! You wanted us to join in so we could fill in your place!

**Mika:** That's not entirely it. *rubbing fingers nervously*

**Karin:** But that was the plan, wasn't it?

**Mika:** No need for the details please…

**Reina:** *sobs in the corner*

**Sakuya:** Not again…

**Kara:** Isn't Reina-senpai going to host the documentary further more?

**Karin:** *pokes Reina's back* poke… poke…

**Mika:** Don't do that Karin!

**Reina:** *sniffles* Do I smell cookies? *turns around* COOKIES!!! Waah~! Maria-senpai, when did you get here? Ooh… Those look good.

**Maria:** Thank you Reina-chan. I baked them this morning.

**Karin:** It turned out great! Like always… *Maria smiled; Karin's eyes sparkled*

_(the studio was filled with baby blue light with many little sparkles of loveliness.)_

**Kara:** Shouldn't we get back onto the show?

**Sakuya:** *eating cookies* Sure. But Hani-senpai is the next person to actually host the next chapter, shouldn't she?

**Kara:** *thinks; presses button*

*****flashback chapter 5*****

**Reina:** We finally get to meet Maria Haninozuka and Haruko Morinozuka in this chapter. Oh, WOW! Mori-senpai is really cool showing her kendo skills.

**Sakuya:** The one that made me faint all of a sudden.

**Kara:** That was really brave of you for covering me Sakuya. *Sakuya blushed*

**Mika:** There is one thing I'm confused about. If Haruko Morinozuka is the daughter of Takashi Morinozuka, how come she is very talkative meanwhile her father isn't?

_(studio becomes gloomy)_

**Maria:** Actually… I'm not sure myself. Haruko is just Haruko.

**Reina:** It's weird… Very weird. And I thought this fanfic is called 'Like Father Like Daughter.'

**Karin:** What's the matter? Let's just ask Haruko-san herself. Where is she now onee-san?

**Maria:** She has kendo lessons now so she couldn't come.

**Karin:** That's a bummer.

**Reina:** Well, I think that's about it for our very first documentary. Thanks for watching _or reading I suppose._ Stay tuned for more of the Hostess club's action in . Stay connected with out story, 'Like Father Like Daughter.'

**Everyone:** We will be waiting for your arrival.

THE END


	7. Establish!

**N/A: **OMGEE! I am sooooooooo soooooo sorry I haven't posted anything for such such such a long time and I have nerve to stay up until 4 a.m. in my country just to finish the 6th chapter of the fanfic. I'm such a terrible writter to let things hanging. I was in lost of inspiration to write please keep on reviewing me to make me feel enlighten to write again. Here goes the 6th chapter of Ouran's "Like Father, Like Daughter." It's a laking a lot. I apologize.

* * *

In Ouran academy, the school proceeds as usual. All the first year's are busily chatting and gossiping all over the school corridors.

The continuing week, Ouran High School's normal academic schedule proceeds as usual. Busy than usual, the students had prepared for an annual event for introducing the school clubs. Every club president and their assistance will organize a special short speech to all of the students at the morning assembly later on. Reina was getting nervous as well when the Hostess Club wasn't all prepared yet. She needed the student's board's approval and the principle's; her father's approval!

Lunch time. The Ouran's cafeteria was crowded as always and Mika was quietly eating her usual picked out lunch she ordered at an accustomed table. Alone she was. Not until a group of students from class 1-2 came up to her.

"Urm.. Mika-sama, we need your help." It was Haruo Mizuki a boy from her grade.

"We really need your help. Urgent!" exclaimed Misaki Jinjou.

"We promise we'll pay you back," said Sonosuke Sawada in accordance.

As the talk went on 5 minutes ago, the crowd around them became interested in the topic. Maria and Haruko who rarely took lunch at the cafeteria was also interested what was going on. But as seeing the damsel in distress was no other than Mika Hitachiin, it really peeked their interest to know more about it.

"What's going on?" asked Haruko to a junior.

"It seems Mika Hitachiin is getting bullied again."

"What do you mean, _again_?"

"Mika Hitachiin is the densest girl in our grade. Almost everyone knows that that."

A friend of that junior explained future as he was really into it, "This time, Haruo is really into picking on Mika now. Probably trying to make Mika believe he has an old crush on Mika. HAHAHA."

"This is terrible. It's not fair to play on somebody's feelings like this," said Maria worryingly.

"Nobody messes with a girl's feeling like this."

Mika stared blankly at the three boys again. What did they said really gave her a shock. Everyone's attention have been rooted to them and it made not only Mika's ears red but the whole of her face. _No. This is not happening. I can't believe this. And… And why is everyone starring at me? No…. No!_

"Mika-sama, I'm serious. Please go out with me," said Haruo.

"I told you Hitachiin, my friend has liked you since junior high."

"You don't want to let him down, do you? He's my best friend as you are to us."

Mika trembled. She rarely talks to people so she has a bad sense of responding to people she doesn't know let alone a confession. In front of many people in the midst of it! _What should I say? What should I say? Please… Leave me alone. _"I… I…"

"Wha-what?"

The crowd also widens their ears to hear the tiny voice of Mika Hitachiin. Some people from her grade hardly speak to her let alone hear her talk so hearing Mika to speak for the first time got them on their toes. It was a miracle for the all time smartest student in the grade Mika Hitachiin to flunk a class just because of her poor communication skills; just to speak. Mika was already in almost tears in her eyes.

"I…."

"JUST LEAVE HER ALONE!" called out a voice from the crowd. In an instant, Karin jumped above the crowd into the center of the attention in defense of Mika.

"Shall I repeat myself? LEAVE MIKA-CHAN ALONE!"

"Who is this small person?" asked Haruo in disbelief of the tiny but loud Karin Haninozuka.

"That's Haninozuka-san. She is Mika's friend by the way," whispered Misaki to Haruo.

"Hey hey! Don't mess with her. She may look like that but she practices martial arts as part of her heritage."

"You gotta' be kidding?" Haruo was in more disbelief but she was still a girl to him. "Heh! But what do you think? I mean, who do you think you are dealing with? I'm just saying I want to date Mika-sama because she's cute."

Mika flushed. But Karin reassured the situation when everyone was intense.

"Stop joking, you LIAR!" Mika was awaken by Karin's statement. "You think she would believe that? She would fall for a liar like you? C'mon! You don't even know who Mika Hitachiin really is! You're just playing with her."

"Playing with me?" Mika was unaware she was the main subject of fools. She was top in her grade. Always poise and well-mannered and talented in the arts of tea ceremony. Was she a fool of her classmates who she barely knows? Was she a fool for boy's fantasies of the perfect lover? Was she no one to be impressed by? Just a smart-headed girl with no one but to depend on herself other than….

"Don't worry Mika. I'm with you." It was Karin who would say those ensuring words. Always behind her ensuring back only a few centimeters shorter but full of confidences she rarely shows in such occasions.

The boys were furious to be out-spoken by a childish girl so Karin was pushed away many times but Karin stands firmly on her ground. Maria who watched her sister defending her bestfriend just stood there, thinking. "Why aren't you fighting back?" she asked to herself.

Haruko who knew of Maria's change of expression looks upon her sadly. She would have to get involve if the situation get serious. She wouldn't let part of something important to her family get in trouble.

"You a very persistent for a kid!"

"Isn't that enough already?" asked a voice from above. The crowd looked above them and saw Reina Suou from the highest staircase just arrived at the cafeteria. "I saw everything. Do you think you freshmen would get away from anything like this?"

"What are you talking about? We didn't do anything."

"Just a talk."

"A talk you say?" Without hesitation, Reina from above jumped down to the ground floor. What a way up as the freshmen awed at Reina's drastic actions.

"Is Reina-san always this flashy?" wondered Mika.

"I know happened. You got rejected and you can't handle the humiliation so you picked on someone smaller than you. Isn't that embarrassing for a gentleman to do to a lady? Tsk."

"Do you always have to butt it everyone's business, Suou?" asked the boy is an annoyed tone.

"Well, do you need to be so persistent knowing you are already lost, Mizuki-san?"

"Oh! And for the record, Mika Hitachiin and Karin Haninozuka are under my care from now and onwards. Attention fellow students: I am reestablishing the Hostess Club in the Third Music Room and I'm its president. I'm not offering anymore positions in the club as the club is already acquainted with enough club members."

"What the hostess club?"

"What is that?"

"They don't mean like the host club back in the old school's history?"

Haruko and Maria were just audience who to overhear the crowd's murmurs. This will eventually become the school's hot topic they thought. Reina really knows to catch attention. Whether intentionally or not.

"What you hear is true. The Hostess Club will be introduced so please give us your friendly support to our newly established club in the continuing future." Reina turned back to the frightened Karin and Mika who was still unsured what Reina declared just before them.

"Trust me. I'll take good care of the both of you."

"Suou-ojousama!" Called out the Vice principle; Mr Hajime Nobu.

"Oh, Vice Principle." Casually speaking.

"Don't OH me. In my office immediately! Same goes for you two: Hitachiin-ojousama and Haninozuka-ojousama." The vice principle looks around. Flipping his schedule book around his continues calling out, "Is there Haninozuka Maria and Morinozuka Haruko in the building?"

The students still murmured wondering who they were.

"Present sir!"

"What is this all about?" wondered Mika and Karin.

~~~~~

In the high school courtyard, Sakuya and Kara and resting near a tree somewhere mindlessly to themselves. Sakuya up in a tree and Kara below. Sakuya watched over her twin sister in her sleep. _She's asleep? Amazing._

She jumped down carefully by her sister's side and patted her gently as a show for affection for her. "I wonder what made you join Reina's suggestion?"

"You know she's clumsy, an idiot for an idiotic idea for re-making the Host Club our father's done for the last generation. To think about it, it's ridiculous. Who needs a Host Club now? It's just so peaceful right now." The birds chirping in the blue made Sakuya's heart rest assured she was right.

"Too peaceful." As she closed her eyes, the image of a man came to her imagination. "Wh- what?" A loud chatter came from a group of seniors messing with a girl's possession disturbed Sakuya and also Kara's slumber.

"Please, give it back. I need it," begged the girl.

She looks like a freshman from the high school division. Sakuya sighed.

"What a heck of a problem we have. You want this letter back but all we want is to make acquaintance with such a charming girl like yourself," said the senior mischievously.

The senior's friends just laughed playfully.

"C'mon, all we need is a name and we will leave you alone."

"Well, what is it gonna be? You don't want this letter to go to waste? I mean, you wrote it with all your heart."

The girl was bursting with tears. She stayed up all night to write such an important love letter to confess her feelings to someone but coincidently she ran into a bunch of bullies and snatched it away from her. What bad luck she had today. Not having approval from her father, staying up long nights just to prove her worth becoming a worthy student for both for her father and the boy she admires. What was all that for? Just to be crushed?

The senior who took her letter provoked her again by showing the letter again in his hands, "Let me tell you one last time. If you agree to go out with us, no harm will come to your precious letter."

"But it's the same thing as loosing everything, isn't it?" said Sakuya standing up for the freshman. Kara also steps forward in defense for the girl. They won't let a girl in need for a fight for justice.

"Who-who are you?"

"Two of them? Twins?"

"That's right." "Aren't you ashamed of yourselves? Being called seniors but acting so unmatured and childish."

"WHO THE HECK YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO? YOU ARE FRESHMEN YOURSELVES AREN'T YOU?"

"Geez… I just don't know anymore. What do you think Kara?" "I'm just one of the Hostess Club who shall stand up for a girl's right."

"The Hostess Club?"

"In that letter has unconditional affection for someone from this pure hearted girl and you're being oh so gentle to crush that hope of hers?" "No wonder you guys have no girlfriends. Are you that foolish?"

"To crush her dreams of being answered for that confession before giving it to that important person is the same thing of not accomplishing anything; I WON'T FORGIVE SOMETHING LIKE THAT you fools!" Sakuya's eyes burns to her unconditional spirit.

~~~~~

In the Principle's office, all get together. Reina, Kumiko, Mika, Karin, Maria and Haruko. All in disbelief of what the Vice Principle just announced to them.

"I can't approve of you club Reina Suou. I'm sorry."

"But… We have fulfilled all the conditions of the establishing a club, haven't we?" asked Kuniko so persistent.

"We were also ready to resign from our original clubs, sire," confirmed Haruko.

"Was there anything we missed from the conditions?" asked Maria.

"No. It's not that. You have fulfilled all of the school's club conditions but please, I'm asking you to reconsider the fact of the profits that will come from your club's activities. I know money isn't a problem for all of you for you all come from all prestigious families but, what kind of manner will the school end up with you making this club?"

"Haven't our father's proved enough that the host club have left such a mark of history in Ouran that led hopes of many ladies to improving their lives?" said Kumiko. "I'm sure you're fully aware…"

"I'm clear and fully aware of your fathers' effort in the past; even the Principal's effort. Though I don't want to ignore the fact that many other complaints of families being worried of social contact with outsiders."

SLAMM! Reina's hand slammed hard on the hard pine wood desk which belonged to her family's company with anger to the Vice Principal statement. It was such an insult. "Are you saying, there is a problem mixing culture with our students of Ouran and commoners? Excuse me, THAT commoner is my mother and I'm proud for my father to have her as her wife and become such a man he is now! With my Great Grandmother's approval as well!"

The group was speechless as well as shocked.

_Since when Reina knows so much to bring this into debate? I never seen her so serious before. _Thought Kumiko to herself worrying what kinda' information will spurt out from Reina next.

"Please Vice Principal, approve the Hostess Club."

Everyone looks at the door. Sakuya and Kara was present and that made Reina's eyes widen to believe they really came but for what?

"Give us a chance. I mean, it's an honor if we may carry out our dream to continue what our father's done for the school." "Isn't it the school's priority to let its students to carry out their dream in any direction they pursue?"

"Isn't that right Reina Suou?" said Sakuya and Kara together.

Now it was Reina's turn to be astounded by Hitachiin twin's reference to help the making of the Hostess Club. She thought they would never agree fully to HC but this is what she wished for. She was up and down for many reasons. She was worried at first because Sakuya and Kara wouldn't joined the Hostess Club because of their statement of the idea of HC was idiotic. Second was because of the low self-esteemed shown by Mika and Karin who would drop out before trying. She hardly knows what Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai thought of her wildness actions as the Suou's only heir but it didn't stop her, did it?

_You never shown any weakness Reina, you idiot. Now what do you plan to say next? _Monologue Kumiko by herself.

"Vice president, did you know the objective of the Host Club? The Hostess Club shall carry on that objective: "To bring happiness to every girl that enquire our assistance." I saw that a lot lately especially today. A girl helplessly in search of courage, a friend to recognize. Even now, more and more of our fellow students are in search for themselves, I don't see what's so wrong for this club to help those in need. I'm looking forward to the school's response in our club's activities from now and onwards because with your approval or not, we shall continue carrying on our dreams; our fathers' dreams in Ouran."

The Vice President was left speechless to the Suou's serious resolve.

"For the record, don't forget this is also my school. I may still convince my father into signing the club's approval for me." Reina gave a sinister smile before leaving the room. "Let's go everyone."

Everybody obeyed Reina without a word.

Outside the Principle's office, Reina released a long and heavy sighed of relief as she sank to her knees.

"Reina-senpai! Daijoubu?" asked Karin to assistance.

"I'm okay. Thank you Karin-chan." Smile Reina in return.

"Reina-san, it's amazing how you put that speech together," praised Maria.

Reina smiled sheepishly as she was encouraged by two Haninozuka's.

"But, 'me'?" Sakuya pointed out hauntingly. "I thought we were in this together and you insist using 'I' in team? So disappointing as we came all this way just for you."

"Did I say something like that? I can't remember."

"Reina you idiot," said Kumiko. Reina looked up to her bestfriend. Being called idiot from Kumiko was normal but her stare was different. "Where did all that came from?"

"Huh?"

"The stuff about your dad and mother."

"Oh, that… I did some extra investigation."

"Well you do have a lot of spare time on your hands."

Sakuya awed. "Oh really. No wonder you get so many idiotic ideas." "Maybe she inherit them from Suou-principal." Said Sakuya and Kara together.

"Oh no Kara! You too? I thought we had chemistry. You are onto me again?"

"What do you mean Reina-pyon? Kara's is always gonna' support me." "We are twins after all." _After what happen, Sakuya is always the one who I admire the most._ Told Kara to herself. No doubt!

"Mika-san," Maria started to talk to Mika is a mature way. "Are you really that persistent to drop out of the Hostess Club?"

Now Reina and Kumiko were all ears on them.

"Well, I really don't think I should…" Mika was stuck in between words to say for a reason. "I…"

"You want to join, don't you?" "Don't lie. It's hard for you to lie when you tremble like that," said the twins.

"I don't understand what you two are saying."

"It's an old habit of yours. You always tremble when you are trying to say something." "But that something is always true."

_Sakuya… Kara…_ Mika had no idea that the twins were always there to extinguish the real Mika from inside. Even though it will take time for her to know the twins she has been living with all her life, she never said she really hated them.

"Reina-san, I liked to join your club." Finally Mika said it.

"I'm glad Mika." Reina's eyes soften.

"If Mika joins, that means Karin will join too!" said Karin so cheerfully.

"Of cause you may join." Reina can't help but to grin.

At last the Hostess Club I dream of completing shall come to a realization. All of my father's friends' children; daughter's to be exact, make up as the Hostess Club. What may the challenges we will face from now onwards? But what ever it is, we shall always have each other. To bring happiness to all girls in Ouran, huh? After all, the Vice principal has approved finally of our club thanks to a certain old man of mine.

Reina Suou woke up the next day to find herself going to school being shocked to see a gigantic signboard in front of the school's main academic building saying:

OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOSTESS CLUB IS OPEN TO ASSISTANCE UNTIL IS FULFILLED A CERTAIN SPECIAL REQUIREMENT. PLEASE MEET PRINCIPAL SUOU IMMEDIATELY.

"Good morning Reina. What do you think of the signboard your father made for our club?"

"Well I think it's amazing," commented Mika to Karin.

"Suou-principal is amazing," said Karin giggling.

"What trouble are we in now?" asked Kara.

"It's not something for us to worry about. Though, that Suou girl has such a painful dad to deal with." Sakuya and her usual harsh comments for the Suou's.

"You're not worried Maria?" asked Haruko.

"No. It's all fun and games starting today. All thanks to Reina-chan."

Reina was still frozen at her spot beside Kumiko who secretly smiled in amusement. To believe this was the Reina who admire her father's dreams was still in war with him. A lovely father-daughter was that is.

"Well, this is…"

_Dear Big-headed Father of mine, how could you? HOW LONG DO YOU PLAN TO DISTURB MY PERFECT ROYAL LIFE? _Ouran High School has it many surprises. I would like to think having Tamaki Suou as a father as one surprise unsettled.


	8. Problems of Past and Present

**A/N: **Damn. I fail. I'm going to college this Saturday and I haven't packed a thing. Besides that I'm rushing to write one more chapter for this fanfic of Ouran High School, "Like Father, Like Daughter." Side note, I wrote that Reina used blue contact lenses which her original eye colour may as well be brown. So I am happily pronounce that I will be leaving for a week or two, or maybe for months so without further leaving this fanfic with too many unanswered mysteries, I will write the next chapter ready before my depart to Collage. Wish me luck. X_X

* * *

A second year; a blonde girl made her way to the principal's room. Beside her was a girl with dark violet eyes, composed and full with pride. Side by side they were as they proudly made their way to meet up with the principal of Ouran High. Reina and Kumiko had enough with the Principal's surprises, what a difference this surprise might be? Without stalling any time, everyone was present in the office as Reina and Kumiko opened and entered the Principal's office.

"What is it this time, Father?" asked Reina.

Tamaki furrowed his eyes to each of the Hostess Club's members one by one. He reminisce the past member's of the Host Club for a moment and gather his thought of what he's about to say to them. _"So this is what it looks like back then? All of us together?" _thought Tamaki.

"I want to make a proposal to all of you for establishing what I brought up in the past. Because this means a lot to me, I want to make your first assignment as the Hostess Club special," explained Tamaki in a long sentence.

"Special assignment?" asked Maria out of the blue.

"_I just hope it's nothing dumb," _monologue Reina to herself.

"All of you are very fine ladies from very fine backgrounds; I want you all to have a fresh new start as valuable members of Ouran High."

Tamaki said this without a least sense of doubt even though he had a hard time discussing with the higher-ups of the school teacher's associates of the becoming of Hostess in Ouran. They doubt the capability of teenage girls handling a club all by their own.

_In the student council's meeting room._

"_A school club only working on female power alone doesn't bring any benefits to the society!"_

"_Certainly, I disapprove of the Hostess Club establishment for it won't prove capable of challenging any other clubs as we already have?"_

"_Don't we have enough support of the co-curricular achievements, Principal Suou?"_

_The boards' comments on Tamaki's approval of the Hostess Club had them ringing all day and it needed an explanation at least. Believe or not, he had to make room in his tight schedule to gather the members of the Ouran's higher-ups to give a reasonable conclusion to his approval._

"_Just because they're ladies, I don't think they are not capable. Shouldn't we be supportive of our students since we are all teachers after all?"_

"_We are clear about that but we are extremely worried. What would the school respond to a club like that 'on the other side?'"_

"_On the other side?" asked Tamaki insisting of explanation._

"_What about the boys?" voiced out of another teacher. "What would be of the Hostess Club if it gets to them? Won't there be twist in how things already are, being taken by surprise by an only girl's club? They will be certainly furious and challenged."_

"_For girls to put up with that: "It's all unfair for the boys." Kinda' thing," end of story comment made it all clear to Tamaki's eyes. Certainly, Tamaki was too tired to think of this through before approving the Hostess Club. He was just too happy that Reina came up to continue on his dream. Now what will become of his daughter? Was he so foolish?_

_To remember by, Haruhi always gets mad at him for being a fool during Host Club activities and such but he still like the idea of being apart of the Host Club no matter what. All that matters that everyone was happy; and it still made him happy that Haruhi was there to solve the mistakes in his work as a Host or even after…_

"_Don't worry; I'm sure they will do just fine. Have faith in the Hostess Club for isn't the one who manage to establish a great line of Host members is my daughter after all?" said Tamaki so proudly._

"_We have great praise in your daughter's abilities so far but as far we are profound of your daughter; Reina Suou, she missed her education during elementary, didn't she?"_

"_After that, she still was well acquainted to the surroundings of Ouran during middle school. Sorry for being rude, but Reina Suou? I'm afraid it's hard for the students to accept her for she's still a mystery to becoming high school student after all she's been through."_

"_What do you mean by that?" asked Tamaki half shouting._

"_We're really sorry but haven't you heard? The students talk a lot and it has changed a lot since the new generation took over the Ouran academy since your age Principal Suou. It's natural for the trends to change along with them."_

"_Teenagers these days are uncontrollably disappointing in social manners."_

_Full stop. A big full stop right there. Tamaki was truly in dismal. He was clearly aware of what the girl; Reina Suou may be become today for he had raised her. But the school? What has happened to the school he has left in their hands when he left to take on the Suou Company? Was he too busy and tired to take care of the school he cherish so much? He believed that the school has become a little better with the Host Club he establishes before?_

_No! Tamaki felt like screaming in his mind. Yes, he was certainly screaming so deep in his mind that his soul hurts. "Haruhi, I'm tired. Too tired… I just want to rest for a while not to think of anything right now. Where are you when I need you the most?" he thought in his mind._

_One by one the memories of Haruhi Fujioka came back to his mind. Even though it has been years he hasn't seen his beloved wife, he will always remember the way she smiles at him. He could never forget her wonderful smile she rarely shows to him for above all; it was also Reina's smile. Reina having to share most her physical attributes to his, her only similar attribute to her mother is her smile. Oh, how he would love to see Reina smile everyday if he could. But, when did he started to miss Haruhi Fujioka since he last saw her in his presence?_

A time when Haruhi Fujioka has already been known as Haruhi Suou; an all time well-known lawyer across Japan solving the trickiest cases. Lawfully wedded to Tamaki and over 2 years of their married, Haruhi was expecting.

"Haruhi! IS THIS TRUE?" Tamaki was happy beyond words and was crying in thought him being a father!

"Yes. I told you like for the hundred time already, didn't I?" said Haruhi poring another cup of tea for Tamaki.

"Thank you," said Tamaki receiving the cup of tea. _Finally, I'm a father! A father to Haruhi's children._ It was a dream come true. He was imagining how they will become a complete family. With their first child, they will walk together, play together and sleep together was all too perfect for Tamaki.

"Umm… Tamaki?"

"Don't worry Haruhi; I will make sure our child will grow up into a splendid person. She will be the finest daughter who will have a talented IQ just like yours and the most charming and graceful appearance just like mine."

"Tamaki, are you sure our child is a girl?" asked Haruhi in doubt.

"It's affirmative right?"

"You are just saying that because you always wanted a daughter right?"

Haruhi was right. She was always right about what Tamaki. No matter how Tamaki acted superior to Haruhi, he was still the fool he is. Obviously, Tamaki did want a daughter since he can remember meeting Haruhi in the Host Club's music room; calling her: HIS DAUGHTER AND HE'D BE THE FATHER. Now being Haruhi's husband, the baby inside of Haruhi shall finally be his and Haruhi cannot argue with him this time.

"Anyway, congratulations Haruhi. I love you," said Tamaki gently into Haruhi's ear and took her in his warm hug.

"Don't be silly Tamaki, you too," smiled Haruhi in his arms.

Tamaki closes his eyes, sighs deeply in exhaustion.

"Principal Suou? Are you alright?" asked Kumiko noticing how frequently Tamaki has been dazing in his speech.

"Ah! I'm sorry. Where were we?"

Karin smiled then laughed cutely, "Principal Suou is funny forgetting something important like that. In a matter of a short time."

"He didn't forget. He just didn't get his rest for the day, did you?" clarified Reina is a serious look.

Tamaki smiled weakly when Reina said so. She always saw Tamaki through even though he was really the type of person anyone can understand but the little time they spent together made it surprisingly happy when Reina could be that certain person who had her nabs on him all the time.

"You worked really hard, haven't you father? Aren't you resting well?" asked Reina.

"Then, I'll go make some tea for you principal," said Maria heading to the cupboards.

"Ah, thank you. Sorry to bother you."

"You already have," said Reina.

"But you still haven't notified us what the special assignment is." "You took a lot of our time already and homeroom is about to start," said the Hitachiin twins.

"The left one is Sakuya and the right one in Kara, am I right?" said Tamaki pointing his finger left to right.

"WRONG!" replied the twins.

Tamaki laughed out loud and the girls were utterly surprised. He sure had fun and he had never had this much fun teasing anyone for a while. He wonders how the Hitachiin brothers were but their daughters were really a wonderful sight in front of him that instant. Who is the naughtier twin this time, he thought because to Haruhi's judgment, Hikaru was 1% more evil than Kaoru was. Then there was Mika Hitachiin. A mysterious secret. Her bestfriend is Karin Haninozuka who's older sister is Maria Haninozuka. Karin is much more like Hani-senpai than Maria is. Maria in her own way is bestfriend to Haruko Morinozuka. Haruko has so much to offer when her talents are up to par with Mori-senpai. For a girl, she insists of learning all of her father's knowledge of kendo and judo; Mori-senpai told him about this and he has no complaints.

Every one of them was unique and he was patiently waiting for what kinda of unique talents Reina will show off to the Ouran academy. She has changed a lot when meeting Kyouya's daughter Kumiko. Kumiko Ootori was extremely talented in academics and could solve mathematical problems a few grades ahead of her. For the first time he knew much about Kumiko when he invited her over to accompany Reina in her studies.

About 4 years ago….

Tamaki knew Reina was lonely; terribly lonely. Without a mother's love who she could comprehended and with his work in the way for their time together, Reina felt hopelessly lost; as the servants of the Suou Mansion has reported to him now and then. Slowly, picking up the years Reina has been left behind of school, she tends to study as her top priority so she could climb up the academic ranks of her grade. Nothing for Tamaki to be acknowledge to, Reina was suffering from school bullying. She was misunderstood as the Ouran's Tragic Princess who comes from out of nowhere and to be calmly placed amongst the Noblest Children of the academy? There's the word spreading around the school and Reina just couldn't fit in with anyone when she already lacks half of her life's experience to communicate with other people. But Reina held strong and still kept in with the school's eyes' and ears'.

When Tamaki came back from work one day, he saw Reina studying her butt off by herself and went to say hi. As he saw her a little different than before, a little argument went off. This is what happened.

"_Did you know contact lenses are in trend now?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Contact lens is very popular at school! Everyone is wearing them now," said Reina enthusiastic._

_Tamaki smiled. At least Reina was giving a response._

"_Reina, I know it's hard fitting in at school and I admire very much you to do your best at anything you like but is it really necessary to change yourself to do so? What's important is to be you."_

"What is father up to? He said he replaced my tutor teacher? So unfair he gets to decide by himself." The tutor who always helped Reina was one of a regular teacher at Ouran so they would mainly chat about schoolwork alone and so Tamaki went off to find a replacement to that study buddy.

Then the maid steps in to introduce a guest at the Suou main house. "Reina Suou-sama, we have a guest." Before the guest was clearly introduced, Tamaki was there to intrude as always. Beside her was a young girl about 14 with long dark hair and violet hair. To Reina's first impression, she was beautiful and composed.

"Reina, I would like to introduce to you somebody. Come here," Tamaki called softly. "You remember my good friend Kyouya Ootori don't you? Well, this is Kumiko Ootori; she is Kyouya's daughter and she's at your age too. I think you'll get along just fine."

"Nice to meet you Reina Suou," said Kumiko lending a hand.

"Nice to meet you too Kumiko Ootori," and then Reina took her hands in hers and did a gentle shake of introduction. She knew no one of Kumiko Ootori before. She wasn't with the popular group in Ouran but she does seem like a person to naturally stand out.

"You too shall be studying together from now on so I hope you two girls quickly become friends. Please take care of each other from now on," said Tamaki.

"Well do sir," said Kumiko.

"Which class are you in?"

Kumiko was a little surprised. "In the same class as you. Didn't you notice?"

Reina's eyes narrowed and let out a frustrated little sigh. "Ah, I guess I'm not that better yet."

Kumiko was still surprised. What on earth Reina meant? This wasn't the first time she met Reina Suou but she knew pretty well the girl who always sat by herself through everything in school. She was scared that if Reina as a newcomer in Middle School would be bothered by awful comments will blame Kumiko for complotting along with them. But as she sees her now, she doesn't know anything about anyone of Ouran Academy. So she sat together with her to hear what Reina had to say.

"My father said I missed school for a long time because of a strange illness I had when I had during my first year of elementary. It was very serious and he said it was a miracle I made it through. But with this weak body, I'm still recovering and maybe during High School, I shall fully recover; so now I'm attending Middle School regularly so I won't miss out school anymore."

Kumiko was a little sad when Reina told about what happened to her. But she knew the story so well by her father about Tamaki Suou's daughter being put under hospitalization at the main Suou Mansion until she could recover her physical and mental health. Her father; Kyouya thought it was due to lack of transfusions of the main vessel in her body and without the support of emotional care, her mental support becomes weak. In conclusion, what Kumiko thought; Reina was alone too long and her recovery of hers will take much more than the help of the hospital and her father alone. Why hasn't she met Reina Suou before?

"You must think my disease is kind of weird don't you?" asked Reina a little awkwardly.

"It can't be helped. All you must do now is to recover quickly right?" said Kumiko.

"Yea, my father wants me to get better really soon."

"Even if that means he will have to work 24/7 again? Barely having time at home again? What about your mother?"

Reina slammed the table where their books lay. "My father has done everything for me! I'm grateful for that. If he must work again like he used to than let him. It's all for me and my mother. Where ever she is, I don't know where but father always said she loves me very much that she can't think of a more proper way to come home so he will find my mother and bring her home. Until then, I will get better so that my mother will come back with a smile on her face. Then, you'll see Kumiko Ootori! She will embrace me!" Reina said that with spirit until she started crying. Her tears represented the courage and faith she has for her parents. For the first time, talking to someone besides people from the mansion was so reliving but was also painful. She kept in a pain of what she doesn't know about the world; or her own mother.

"_Reina! Your mother is an amazing person. Do you think so?" asked Tamaki in her bed every night._

"_What is she like?" Reina at the age of 9 asked._

"_What do you think she is?"_

"_She's beautiful. She cooks delicious food for me."_

"_She did that for you?"_

"_Yes, I remembered at least that about her."_

"_You're always like playing around the mansion and you ended up in the kitchen, am I right?" asked Tamaki as he tickled his little daughter's tummy._

"_Yeah."_

"_You can think up your mother as anything you like because she is your most amazing mother."_

"_Really? Do you love her?"_

"_I love her very much. That's why, you need to get better, smarter, grow into a beautiful young lady." Tamaki tucks Reina into bed._

"_I will father. If mother comes home, I'll try my best."_

"_It will also make me very happy if you stay beautiful in the inside also, my little Reina-chan." Tamaki smiled as he saw that Reina was already asleep and gave a gentle kiss goodnight._

Kumiko still in awed remembered that expression Reina gave, it was also the expression Tamaki gave when she was still a little girl when her father took her to visit the Suou Mansion years ago. That same expression when Kyouya told her, she will be starting to be Reina's study buddy yesterday. Her father's exact words were:

"Take good care of Reina Suou. Be by her side until we find her strength again."

Kumiko without second thoughts held Reina close and hugged her. "I'm sorry. Its okay, I'm here. I'll be your friend forever."

Reina kept crying in Kumiko's embrace. She felt so warm in another's arms and finally could stop crying in only a few minutes. Usually she would cry for hours but because someone offered to be her friend, things would change.

"How's the tea for your suit Principal Suou?" asked Maria Morinozuka placing the set of China on the opposite table across the room.

"It's just wonderful Maria-chan. Thank you."

"By the way, you're not really the Principal, are you? What about the Suou Company?" asked Karin.

"HAHA. That's true, I'm Principal as I am present in the school but the real Principal of Ouran is still Mastumoto-san truly. So are you ready for your special assignment?"

The Hostess Club nodded. "Ready."

Tamaki Suou took out a video camera and an envelope of rules on their first assignment of what to do.

"Have a nice week."

"This is it?" asked Reina doubtfully?

Tamaki would laugh. Reina's expression was priceless as it look so much like Haruhi. Reina, grown up today followed a lot of his habits because he was the only one with her to teach her how to live a proper life but as things seems. Being hysterical, odd, crouching in corner doesn't seem normal. But the things he does that enlighten others that Tamaki does are what Reina also learnt from him. As the only one who knew Reina in and out, in time of their own, Reina has a little habit of her mother's like no-ill mannered comments or natural instincts to help others.

The school bell rang signing that class what about to start. "Have a nice meeting after school. You know where."

The Hostess Club knew exactly where; the third music room.

After school, they all gathered at the music room to clean up the mess and decorate the half empty room with only a few tables and chairs as décor. With furniture like sofas were placed at a few positions too. The room seemed very bore and they decided to hang up old photos of the Host Club around the room so if maybe; just maybe, students of this school who have parents telling about the wonderful Host Club will come to love the history of the Third Music Room will enjoy these pictures. They do.

"I can't believe we are going to hold our first Hosting event here." "Are we going to be lucky?" asked the twins.

"And the camera is for…?" Mika hold up the camera to Kumiko.

"The instructions and rules for our hosting to succeed are to get a successful vote for our club establish and recognized by the student body. A reasonable remark from a male student." Explained Kumiko long about the note Tamaki left them.

"In other words, our club may be established by the Principal himself but is still under negation because we aren't recognized yet?" clarified Maria.

"Well, I can imagine the hardships of this club's hold-up if it wants to par up to academic clubs and cultural clubs we already have in Ouran Academy. Not to mention sports club. They have much better chances to keep an outstanding image for Ouran," said Kumiko.

"What's the plan Reina?" asked Haruko.

"We have no choice right?" said Reina.

"Are we accepting this assignment?" asked Karin.

"If we don't, our club is getting demolished before operating," said Mika worrying.

"Ara- Ara- We don't want that." Said the twins together.

"We can host a special Ouran gathering, can't we? I know we can. If this means we can be recognized by the school, we will make more and more fun memories. We will make more friends. Won't that be fun?" said Reina to the others. "So no doubt, we will accept this challenge from Principal Suou. We are the Hostess Club."

"This is really interesting. She had come a long way for today," Kumiko said so under her breath. "Well, we don't want to give up before starting right? Besides this Club room is looking great. It'll be a waste of effort to stop right now."

YEAH! Everyone cheered. They were surely ready. All they needed was each other, still… There's still more to accomplish by themselves yet.


	9. Review Us, please

**A/N: **AHA! Clickie the review link and review just like title says. I didn't named the chapter just to get readers to review only but it has to do something with this part of the fanfic. But it'd be nice to keep on receiving reviews, so pleaaasseeeeeeeee. :D I finally made the promised chapter before my leave to College but it's not the end of the fanfic. Wayyyy faarr from being completing. Yesh! There's more of what's this story is becoming and another: YESH! This fanfic is taking its turning like the OHSHC I thought of making it.

And I had think of taking in chapter requests like, what kind of directing the Hostess Club will be taking.  
**Example request: **I'd like to see the Hostess Club go to an Comic-con; or I wonder what it'd be like for (character's name) to do (name of activity). If you are lucky, maybe a comment from your review will I make into reality in my Ouran fanfic. What's a fanfic without fanatism? -Is that even a word?

Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter because I wrote in all in one night, non-stop. HEEHEE. Byebye for now. Wish me luck in college. I won't stop writting fanfics, don't worry.

* * *

Early spring is always been the blossoming season of fair maidens. _Where have I heard that saying from?_ As Mika woke up from bed she turned to the window seeing a whole bunch of blossoming cherry blossom trees bright pink. She crawled out of her bed and quickly head to her closet to get her school uniform thus putting it on. She then rushed with her school bag and went down to the dining hall and was surprised.

"Okaa-sama!"

"Ohayo-gozaimasu Mika-chan. How are you?" asked Mika's mother; Chiharu Hitachiin.

"I'm doing fine- Wh-what..? I mean: When did you come back from your fashion expo?" Mika asked stammering her words.

"Just dismorning. I was just so excited when your father quickly asked me to return home. I think he misses me."

Mika sweat drops. She knew very well her mothers love obsession towards her father; Kaoru Hitachiin. She absolutely fasanates over him. Was this part of their romantic side of their marriage as well? "How was London?" she asked anyway.

"London; as always: Beautiful!"

"Oh! It's Mother dearest." "Welcome home mother!" said the twins in delight sitting at the dining table grabbing breakfast.

"We taught who fussing more than us dismorning," said the twins together. Yea, usually they'd make a fuss every morning.

"Ah! Sakuya and Kara, _tadaima_. How's school?" asked Chiharu.

"As usual: Nothing more than school." "Books and stuff on the blackboard."

Mika sweat dropped heavily. Is that all to say when they learnt so much vocabulary at school? Well what's there's to argue when she has nothing to say herself.

"Girls, aren't their any boys caught your interest?"

Now Mika gulped her drink forcefully. Shocked with the question she hoped that the story of the first confession she received doesn't come about. She wiped off her mouth from finishing her breakfast.

"NO. Why should they be?" "The boys at Ouran are such sissies now. Their qualities decrease by day," commented the twins without pity.

Chiharu was disappointed when their girl chat wasn't heating up a very little bit. But as soon Kaoru was sawn entering the dining hall, she quickly hurried to his side hugging his left arm, "Ohayo Kaoru. How are you today?"

"You're home Chiharu finally! Come here, I have something to talk to you about," Kaoru pulled her out of the dining hall into the next room far from the girls. Sakuya and Kara didn't mind them but Mika kind of did.

She quietly peeked behind the walls and saw her parents talking quite happily about something. They were sure excited about something and Kaoru shown her mother something on a piece of paper but they were too far for her to figure what that paper contained. So she went back to her normal routine that day and went to school with the twins.

At school… It was another nice day at Ouran Academy. Spring brings out the exciting feeling amongst girls. Another reason for people like Mika and Reina and wonder why. All those girl talk about love love doesn't amuse some of them in the Hostess Club. After school, the Hostess Club members congregate in the third music room to discuss of their success plan for the "Identification of the Ouran Hostess Club." Reina's plan:

"Let's all invite everyone from the school here to our Third Music room to enjoy the memorabilia of the Fascinating Host Club of the past generation. We can tell amazing story of our fathers' success for this club and make them agree that our club will be just as grand as the Host Club!"

"DENIED!" said the others beside Kumiko Ootori opening her file, scribbling.

"Can we offer to invite everyone in this school? I don't think everyone won't like that sort of way," said Mika.

"I'm scared if some of the people are quite harassing." Karin was shallows of tears.

"To occupying everything and everyone at one place is going to be troublesome." This was from Maria.

"…and takes a lot of time; which we don't have." This was from Haruko.

URGH! Reina can't believe it. Her first idea for the club was denied by all of her club members. She thought they would agree since she was the president but that was wrong too. Being president wasn't easy as she thought.

"The-then what would you suggest we should do?" asked Reina in a bit feeling of denial waving her hands shocked, nervous.

"…"

All of them were at blur too. "Are we supposed to go with the president's plan?"

So that was their mind set? What lazy members she had gathered.

Maria couldn't help being sorry, "Well, what we meant, since Reina-chan has worked hard to establish this club we thought that Reina-chan should decide this success plan as well. So that in time, we can proudly say that our club establishment is all because of our president's wisdom leading us."

"Maria-senpai…" Reina was teary-glad.

"Reina, I think it's best if we invite the people who actually know about the Host Club which has been years demolished since years ago from our parents' generation at Ouran Academy." This was from Kumiko who rests from writing in her file.

"People who have relation!" said Karin in delight.

"Those people have to be children of past students of this private academy right?" said Sakuya bluntly. "But I think if most of the students in this school can attend Ouran Academy, their parents might as well attended this school anyways in the past," continued Kara.

"That means: All the students' parents attend Ouran Academy." That was the conclusion they came up with made by Sakuya and Kara.

"…"

"OH DAMN IT! It doesn't mind how we try to look at it. We have no idea who will support _our_ Hostess Club," said Reina madly with one foot up the wall; kicked it.

"Relax, I'm sure there's another way of doing this," persuade Mika.

"Yea, where there is a will, there is a way," said Karin.

"So, until we can think up of another idea, let's have some cake~!" said Maria presenting three cakes; Chocolate, Banana split and Strawberry flavor.

Reina, Kumiko and the twins were in awe. Maria does somewhat follows her father's characteristics; and they thought Karin was almost normal with a giggly hyperactive personality that hangs around anybody care-freely.

NO. THEY WERE WRONG.

"Then let's eat!" said Reina.

**..O.O.O.O..**

Back to normal school routines. Class was taking longer for Reina when there was nothing good to tell to the Hostess Club. She was out of ideas when nothing was good to use as a success plan so they revert to the old fashion idea to promoting a club. Posters. Reina sighed heavily on her desk. She has no motivation for the day. Kumiko just arrived that morning saw Reina in a foul mood.

"Ohayo. Are you okay?" asked Kumiko.

"Not alright. Ohayo Kumiko."

They were abruptly intruded by their class female representative; Kana Anayoji. "Reina Suou-san, may I ask a word with you?"

"What is it Anayoji-san?" asked Reina lifting her head from the desk.

"Are you the one made the poster that wrote about the unused Third Music Room at the South building?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Is there something wrong?" asked Kumiko seeing the worried expression on Kana.

"No, it's just… I think–"

The homeroom teacher has entered their classroom and was looking at the three furiously. "Reina Suou! Explain to me about these posters! No one's allowed to post up posters like this around the school! This is a private intuition. Have some self awareness of respect! That goes to everyone in this class as well."

All eyes were glaring at Reina and Reina froze up. OH NO! She thought.

In the Third Music Room, Reina was sulking in the sofa near the glass window by herself.

"What happened to Reina-senpai?" asked Mika.

By the laptop, Kumiko explained how Reina got yelled by their homeroom teacher for posting up the Hostess Club's posters around school. Only authorized bulletins were allowed and Reina forgot to get them authorized. She was in a rush to get the Hostess Club up and running like other clubs.

Reina looked out of the window and saw how exciting the other clubs were out and about doing their activities and wondered when they could do the same.

"Are you worried?" asked Maria.

"Of cause NOT!" she retorted.

Maria's cuteness just paralyzed her. "Uh… Yes, I am. Aren't you worried Maria-senpai? I mean, I got you quit the Gardening club to join my club which is still not 100% establish. You must feel awful."

"Don't worry. I'm fine and I'm sure the Gardening club won't miss me. I am only the Gardening club's president."

An arrow struck Reina. ONLY President she said. Very funny Maria-senpai was to her. Maybe she wanted to make Reina happy and say nice things.

"Reina-chan has to be strong if you are going to be president of the Hostess Club. It's a tough job being president of any club. But as president, I must let you know, use your members' strength and ask for our help because we are all here for you."

"Thank you, Maria-senpai."

"So what's the next success plan?" asked Kara and Sakuya.

There was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me, the Hostess Club right?" asked an unfamiliar girl. When she walked in, it was Reina's and Kumiko's classmate Kana Anayoji and beside her was the male representative of their class; Ryuuki Edomichi.

"Who are these people?" asked Sakuya and Kara.

Mika was shocked with that kind of retort. "Uh… Welcome to the Third Music Room." Bowing to the few new first guests.

"Thank you. But were not here as guests today," said Ryuuki.

"We were in time to read the poster you girls posted around the school building. We fins them very interesting," said Kana.

"Ah, thank you."

"Well, we didn't post them up." "Only Reina did because it was getting late by the time she finished 50 copies of posters."

"So we left her doing it alone," explained the twins. Kinda' disgracing Reina's image.

"Oh my! That's awful," said Kana.

"That's enough talk Sakuya and Kara. What brings class rep here to our unofficial club?" asked Kumiko formally.

"Just for a quick visit. Isn't that what the posters are for to ask from us?" said Kana.

Ryuuki on the other hand already started looking at the photos hanging on the walls and taking a good look of them.

"Does it remind you of something?" asked Maria.

"Well, nothing special about me," replied Ryuuki. "But my mother."

"Does your mother attend Ouran academy before?" asked Karin in hopes. Ryuuki nods.

"She was a customer the Ouran host club?" asked Haruko.

"I'm afraid so," said Ryuuki.

"Afraid so?" asked Reina glaring from aside. Ryuuki just twitched with that odd tone Reina had in that line.

"My mother was kinda' like a regular customer of the Host Club in the past so she would tell me some stories of her teenage days at Ouran High. Most of her memories at High School were the Host Club."

WOW. They were.

"That's my mother just there!" said Kana excitingly. "She told me she loved designating herself to the charming Prince type Host Suou-sama." Reina sweat dropped. How does girls' heart throb over her dad anyway?

"Is that really true Anayoji-san? My mother is just right next to her," sad Ryuuki.

"Oh wow! Our mothers must have known each other. We are long related friends then!" A smiled lightens up from Kana made Ryuuki blushed slightly.

"Well, that's enough reminiscing, shall we head back?"

"Going already?" asked Karin. "Not going to have cake with us?"

"I guess so."

"OH NO!" wailed Mika.

"Wassup with you Mika?" asked the twins.

With a camera recorder in hand she washed her cheeks in tears, "I forgot to record our first guest's conversation today."

AHHH! Reina's happy mood turns gloomy back again. Back to the corner.

"I'm so sorry Reina-senpai."

"There's no used crying over spilt milk. Thanks for coming over class rep. I thought nobody was coming here today," said Kumiko escorting them to the door.

"No problem but were you suppose to make a documentary of something?" asked Kana.

"Sort of," replied Kumiko.

"Good luck, all of you," said Kana. "Janne," said Ryuuki.

**..O.O.O.O.O..**

"Ahh! What are we doing wrong here?" asked Sakuya letting out all of her frustrations. "If Mika could get a hold of the camera earlier, it would ease us off a little."

"There's no use arguing about that. Let it go Sakuya," said Kara.

"Easy for you to say Kara. Aren't you a little frustrated?"

"Well– I am tired following Reina around like this. What are we doing actually?"

Mika following behind still felt a little guilty for not doing her part with the camera. Karin tried to make her happy. "It's not your fault Mika-chan. Cheer up. It's still early to give up. We have lots and lots of things to do."

"That's right Karin-chan. This is not the time to complain and give up," said Kumiko which was meant for everyone. Actually for herself too. She was kind of tired.

They were in the courtyard near the Ouran's baseball field and second track field.

"There's a track field here as well?" asked Reina. "How many track fields do we have?"

"Only two. But since this track field is next to the baseball field, all the school athlete's practices are held at the first track field," explained Kumiko.

"Oh, I didn't know that. Besides that, we have a baseball team?"

"Of cause! They are really good!" said Karin. "I heard the team is competing for the nationals at the end of this month."

"Is that so?"

Karin turned to Mika. "I heard that the person who confessed to you at the cafeteria last chapter got into to national team as well."

Mika blushed furiously. "What are you saying Karin? It has nothing to do with me."

"What-what was that? Mika was confessed to?" asked the twins. "By whom?"

"Then…. Let's go to the Baseball field and fin out who is this freshman who confessed to Mika!" said Mika dramatically.

"Wait! Reina-senpai!" It was too late for Mika to stop Reina as she already ran off with high speed pulls her along with Karin and the others following behind. Mika thought, Reina knew exactly whom, since she sis witness last chapters extravaganza.

The sound of a ball hit by a bat was heard clearly at the field. Outside the fence the Hostess Club watched full-heartedly the hardworking Ouran Baseball Team training for the nationals. The girls clapped and made the baseball team all noticed them thus made them felt awkward. Practice continued.

"Keep your eye on the ball!" shouted the pitcher.

Reina and the others watched the tall pitcher of the team strike a baseball pose ready to throw his ball towards the catcher. The catcher was ready and the batter was in the box to give his try.

"Isn't that Haruo Mizuki?" said Karin to Mika.

"It seems so," replied Mika feeling quite awkward. But seeing Haruo in that baseball formation turns all of her anticipation about him 180 degrees. _He looks so serious when playing baseball. It's totally different from the last time._

The ball hit went out the diamond. "FAUL!" The ball went straight towards the fence.

"Where do you think your eyes are, Mizuki-kun?" asked the pitcher.

"I'm sorry senpai. I lost my touch. There is a cute crowd there watching us," he said casually. His eyes well rooted to the Hostess Club and to Mika Hitachiin.

The pitcher sighed. The team wasn't focusing because of them. It wasn't often the team were being watched by outsiders. "Time Out!" he said to the team. "Mizuki-kun, escort them to a suitable watching place."

"Alright, captain."

Haruo ran up to them. "Are you girls interested in the game or the _team_?"

"That's bold of him," said Kumiko.

"He's only a kid," commented Reina to the short person she sees before her.

"Kid or no kid, I'm in the national team tall sister. Are you coming or what? My captain says I need to escort you ladies in to well-built roofed-bleachers we have at our field. Isn't that more proper for all of you?"

"Oh yes!" said Reina turned hopelessly giggly again.

"Who is this captain?" asked Mika.

"Our pitcher of cause, see?" said Haruo to the pitcher who threw the balls they watched just now. "He's Mahiru Fujiyama; a third year senpai."

**..O.O.O.O.O..**

"Here," Haruo gave Mika and Karin a drink.

"Why are you nice to me?" asked Mika.

"Why am I nice? Isn't that rude to ask?"

"Pardon me. Sorry," said Mika opening her soda drink.

"Because I like you of cause."

Again Mika shocked while drink her drink. You get the picture.

"Just kidding," said Haruo laughing.

GEEZ. Mika was so shocked her ears turned pink. She can't take another confession again.

"What's so great about baseball?" asked Sakuya. "Aren't they cold outside since it's still spring and everything?" asked Sakuya.

"Uh oh. It's the perfect time to practice. With the cold weather and us playing till we sweat is such a pleasure," said Haruo.

"Sweating and freezing is gross," said the twins.

"You are distracting the team's concentration on the field," said the tall brown chestnut haired boy who seemed to be the baseball captain.

"You're the pitcher. Mahiru Fujiyama right? Nice to meet you," said Reina friendly.

"Don't act so carefree like that. Don't know what a fuss you cause?"

"That's cold. What's wrong with us watching? Isn't baseball a game to be watched by others? You will have an even bigger audience than us when going to the nationals?"

"You're the Hostess Club right?"

"Uh, yes we are. Not officially yet. That's why we decided to take a break a bit," explained Reina nervously. She saw Mahiru was seriously looking at her with a cold touch to it.

"That's it. Don't go on doing whatever you like. Think more about what you suppose to do," said Mahiru leaving Reina and the others alone.

"I wonder that he meant about that?" asked Maria to Haruko but she had the weirdest expression for Mahiru.

"He's kind of right about that," said Kumiko. "We were supposed to find a way for us to get more positive reviews from the students about our club."

"The Hostess Club right? What if I help?" asked Haruo.

"You would do that?" asked Mika.

"Hey, I'm a nice guy. Of cause I'll help."

"Is this guy sincere or what?" asked Reina.

So the girls met the players of the baseball team gathered by Haruo and discussed about the situation Reina was having. The players were excited about meeting the girls but didn't expect they were asked to help out with something.

"Will this take long?" asked one of the players.

"Not at all if everyone cooperates," said Reina.

"HAHA. A review documentary of a Hostess Club. What's this club do?"

"Giving hospitality to students with so much free time on their hands."

". . . . . ." Again, no one bothered.

"Is this supposed to benefit us?"

"Who else in this school has loads of time on their hands nowadays? Even if this is the super-rich school in Japan and used to everything laid out for us, the world is advancing making us so much occupied collecting merits."

"Clubs and society is everything now."

"It's just getting more difficult every year to compete with national countries in commerce, economy and everything. What does this club have to offer more?"

"I'm sure this doesn't mean even the tiniest to most people in this school who are already doing so well in the beginning but to us who may have to struggle to make something new out of scratch means everything!" retorted Reina to the boys.

"Go figure! Isn't there a single of you guys have the slightest clue what us girls go through to set a mark for ourselves in this commencing world?" asked Reina.

The boys were mute by Reina's statement but what's there to argue when they didn't care less about the girls' fantasies like creating an all girls' club. But Mahiru thought this would happen so he would get less involved in this.

"Let's get back to practice. Times up, Reina Suou," said Mahiru with glove in hand.

Reina turned around seeing the all serious expression of Mahiru Fujiyama. She can't believe she said something to lose her last chance of making a subtle review. Even if the review was half sincere, she would like something to tape of.

"Did you think if you get a review of any of us with half the knowledge of your girls' objectives making the Hostess Club, then you're wrong," said Mahiru. "Leave."

Reina's shoe flew to Mahiru's head. She was so mad at him. Not only unfriendly but also worse through un-thoughtful comments he said casually to Reina and her club. She knew up to now, not all the boys or students couldn't accept Reina Suou's idea of founding a club; but it still hurts heart to hear them so directly that her ideas were idiotic. Usually she'd laugh along when if it were Kumiko but why him?

"Are you mad; angry? Hear me Reina Suou; daughter of the superintendent of Ouran Academy, you'll get no where with the Hostess Club alone. You need enthusiasm."

"What do you mean enthusiasm? Hasn't my shoe showed so much of my enthusiasm yet?" asked Reina stomping her covered foot.

"Though in everyone own way, it is," said Kumiko dryly.

"Good luck with enthusiasm. I believe you have more than enough. All the member's of the Hostess Club is family right? I know the history about the Suou's, Hitachiin's, Ootori's, Haninozuka's and Morinozuka's so well so I'm sure you'll do just fine persuading the School Board to establish your club. You girls make a great team; so never forget to support each other: TEAMWORK plus perseverance. It's gonna' take 110% of hardwork getting a club like yours to be full-supported," said Mahiru long and detailed. Behind the hand covering half of his face, Reina could slightly see his smile. It seemed so mysterious to her now. "Maybe, you need my help in the future. You're recording this right?"

All eyes turned to Mika. Mika was teary but with happiness. "Yes. I got it all on tape."

"You said that all on purpose didn't you?" said Reina pointing a finger.

"On purpose or not, you got your review, haven't you Reina Suou?"

"Well, yea… Thanks."

"Well, then… Be off, we got practice." Mahiru left them and joined his team on the field. All Reina was left to do was bow in respect to him. Long enough she retuned standing back up.

"That went well," said Kumiko writing the last piece of repot in her file. Close.

**..O.O.O.O.O..**

The next week, the Third Music was opened and the Hostess Club found Mahiru Fujiyama? "What are you doing here?" asked Reina.

"Didn't you know? That the President of the School Board put me in charge of the Hostess Club starting from today? How troublesome," he said looking out of the window.

"Get your lazy butt of the sofa because you must have an excellent explanation to all this," yelled Reina is disconfussion.

"Mahiru-kun as manager? That's a bit off," said Maria.

"Why?" asked Haruko.

"I already got a letter from the Principal who is not your father this time Reina, saying that as for today now onwards, Mahiru Fujiyama will be the Hostess Club manager as to support all activity response and sponsors of this club. He has the call to what goes and off into what the club may commence with the students of Ouran Academy. Unbelievable, he has the same power almost to the president," said Kumiko.

"What is that, Kumiko? You didn't say that you've received a letter from the School Principal about having a club manager and what's all this exceptions he has over my position as club president?" retorted Reina still surprised.

"Mahiru-senpai as club manager won't be so bad right?" said Karin a little optimistic.

"He was very nice to review for us. That's why the club was able to be approved by the school board," agreed Mika.

"But he's a little fishy because we still don't know he's hidden agenda." "Like: Why is he so willingly to leave his baseball team for our Hostess Club?" said the twins.

"Definitely, strange; Mahiru Fujiyama."

"If he wants to be manager so much: Mahiru Fujiyama! You'll make us the most popular club in Ouran High School within this month if not; you'll go back to your old Baseball club as their pitcher again. It's better off that way, isn't it?" said Reina.

"More enthusiastic than before Reina Suou but without my help, you're not going far are you not?" without noticing, Mahiru was already a several inches from Reina. His face was so close that Reina was unable to say another word. I'll leave her expression up to you but her ears and cheeks are already red as a tomato. "I'll make your precious Hostess Club popular as you wish Princess. Just wait and see because I don't think I'd like to go anywhere from here."

"Oh boy is this going to be another start of a love story?" said Kumiko adjusting her glasses.

"I knew this guy is in for something else," said the twins. "Playboy."

"Is Mahiru-kun into that kind of fetish of girls?" asked Maria.

"Lucky her!" said Karin happily. Haruko could only sigh. "Who knows?"

Mika with her camera recorder she never let go over since then recorded everything just now and smiled. _The Hostess Club will be more and more exciting from now and on wards right? _The doors of the unused Third Music Room will be always open to unexpected guests from that day onwards and the room shall be filled with rose petals plus their essences to lift up the mood. There shall be eight beautiful ladies waiting for their arrivals after school. Besides that, their only male member; their manager will be on the look out to cover up any mistakes made by them to ensure they shall be better hostesses for the school.

THE HOSTESS CLUB OF OURAN HIGH SCHOOL WELCOMES YOU.


End file.
